


Blame it on Me

by kylosgirl9593



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate names, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Calm down everyone I am not heartless, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kylo gets beat up, Lake side walks, Mentions of Blood, NO ITS NOT WHO YOU THINK, Near Kisses, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Please Don't Hate Me, Reylo Baby, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Star Wars modern au, Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, it’s the end, please be advised, reylo baby is here, star wars alternate universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosgirl9593/pseuds/kylosgirl9593
Summary: Kylo Ren is a Loan Shark, and he will do anything that is needed to get the money that's owed.BUT what happens when he lets a payment slip away?Years later he goes to a bar to be put under a spell by the beautiful Singer Kira who has a secret that only a few know.Their lives collide for the good? or is it bad?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look a new story!  
> Huge shout out to Rebecca for being a fabulous beta and for keeping my writing in check you are so sweet I can never thank you enough!!  
> Also shout out to Rachel for pushing me to keep writing this story, you are such a doll
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

The bar was the last place Kylo though he would find himself late Saturday night, but here he was. Takodana’s town favorite, Maz's Place, the socialite's paradise. Kylo was an introvert, he’d rather be sitting at home watching movies and sleeping. However, his co-workers had convinced him to come out. He regretted the decision almost instantly as it was karaoke night; drunken idiots attempting to sing Bon Jovi or some horrendous version of Country songs, it was like nails against a chalkboard for him. 

“Holy fuckin shit you actually came out!” Kylo spit out the beer he attempted to drink as he felt a hard hand smacking his shoulder blade. It was Armitage “Armie” Hux, his partner of God knows how long. Armie sat next to him signaling to the girl behind the bar for another beer. 

“I had no choice asshole, the person we are supposed to be following is said to be here tonight, so here I am. Whoopty fuckin do.” Kylo rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer. Armie smiled, grabbing his arm and shaking him slightly.

“Cheer the fuck up ya old grouch! Look, there are cute drunk girls who are willing would do anything for a one night stand and our target is about to go down here in a few minutes anyway. We are simply here to make sure the dumb ass doesn't cause a scene.” Kylo huffed in annoyance. 

A few minutes passed and sure enough, the Knights of Ren or K.o.R as they were also known, had gotten the man and were on their way to collect the money. Kylo signaled the bartender for his bill, turned in his chair and stared out into the crowd. Another failed country song ended, and the crowd booed as the completely drunk singer exited the stage. A short petite woman with coke-bottle glasses walked onto the stage, grabbing the microphone she tapped it a few times to get everyone's attention.

“All right you drunk beast's! I have saved the best for last! Please give a warm welcome to Maz's very own…..Kira!” The crowd cheered with enthusiasm, everyone chatting  _ Kira Kira Kira _ !

Soon, a young woman walked onto the stage, her tan skin was soft and flawless, her hair was up in a messy bun with strands falling gently around her face. She was beautiful, Kylo was taken away and under a trance. The lights soon dimmed and the music played. 

_ Oh no, here we go again _

_ Fighting over what I said _

_ I'm sorry, yeah I’m sorry _

_ Bad at love, no, I'm not good at this _

_ But I can't say I’m innocent _

_ Not hardly, but I'm sorry _

_ And all my friends, they know and it's true _

_ I don't know who I am without you _

_ I got it bad, baby _

_ Got it bad _

_ On days like this _

_ Oh, can you hear my heart say _

  
  
  


Kylo listened and held on to every word that came out of her mouth, he had never heard such a voice. The song finished and everyone in the bar was on their feet cheering and clapping, she took a bow from every direction thanking each person. She finally turned in the direction of Kylo and he swore she was looking directly at him. He felt his heart take flight, he wanted her, but he knew he couldn’t have her, with his job he couldn’t fall in love-- it was too risky. Kylo paid his bill and dropped an extra fifty dollar bill on the counter, telling the bartender to make sure it got to Kira, the bartender nodded and Kylo walked out into the night once again. 

The cold air brushed against his face, grabbing the collar of his jacket he flicked it up to help keep warm, only for it to fall back down, he groaned in annoyance and continued to walk down the street to his car. All he could think about was the girl, the way she got into the song when she sang, how she held herself during the beginning, she had a passion and a beautiful voice and he wanted to hear more of it. His thoughts about the beautiful singer were broken by his phone, reaching behind to his back pocket he grabbed it. It was his boss, closing his eyes his lip tugged up slightly as he swiped up to accept the call. 

“What’s up boss?” Kylo kept his voice monotone, he refused to show emotions around his heartless bastard of a boss, he paused as he listened to the old man on the other line chuckle. 

“I presume that things went to plan? Your team was able to get my money and you didn’t fuck up like the last time?” Kylo rolled his eyes, it was one time that someone was able to get away and his boss would never let him forget. 

“Of course it did, Mitaka got the guy and they are taking care of him now. Now do you need anything else? I’d rather get home and shut down for the weekend.” Kylo was slightly sarcastic this time, however he didn’t care, he had been in the line of duty for far too long. 

“Watch it boy, don’t give me shit, I own you boy remember that!” Kylo moaned as the old man hung up, more than anything he wanted to throw his damn phone across the street and run it over with his car, however he would never hear the end of it from old man Snoke. Unlocking his car he put his phone on silent, grabbed the packet of smokes that hid in the cup holder and lit one. Kylo shuddered as he inhaled the first hit of his cigarette, he leaned back in his seat a little more taking a deep breath, turned on his car and rolling down his window he blew out the toxic smoke and began his long drive back home to Corellia.

Getting home, Kylo stepped out of his street clothes tossing them to the side, he grabbed his basketball shorts and his sleeveless Under Armor shirt, he walked down to his private gym in the basement of his house. Flicking the lights on, illuminating the room, a bench press with varied weights in one corner, a treadmill sitting opposite and a boxing bag in the other. Kylo grabbed his hand wraps from the small cubby by the door, wrapped his hands, turned on his playlist and walked towards the boxing bag. Soon the small space was blasting with ‘Blame it On Me’ by Post Malone. 

Kylo striked the bag with force, right right- left right left- duck-arm sweep left uppercut. Repeating the action over and over, doing every combination he could think of. His arms started to burn but he ignored it, he continued to push himself, throwing in more jabs and kicks to the bag until he was completely out of breath. Sweat glistened down his arms, running down his defined biceps and forearms. The tape around his hands had started to tear away and little was left. Brushing away his black locks that dripped with sweat, Kylo dropped to the floor keeping his knees above his chest as he panted trying to get his heart rate to come back down. 

The thoughts of  _ her _ still floating around in his head, her perfect lips such a soft shade of pink. Kylo wondered what they would feel like wrapped around his cock, how warm and inviting it would feel, how far she could go down. The thoughts started to get out of control and Kylo found that he needed to relieve himself, he jumped up and walked back upstairs to his shower. Turning it on full blast he let the steam fill the encased glass shower, he stripped off his sweaty gym clothes before he walked in, placing one arm against the wall leaning his head on the shower he let the hot water wash away the sweat from his vigorous work out.

Placing a hand on his hardened cock he slowly started to pump it, imagining the singer’s delicate hands wrapped around it instead, he moaned at the the thought. He kept the pace until he drew closer, then he started to pick up his pace, pumping his hard cock faster as he let out a loud groan before he let his spend wash down the drain. Kylo stood up right again, grabbing his body wash and cleaning himself off after he had finally gotten rid of his urge, his long fingers ran through his his hair, massaging in the shampoo before stepping under the water again letting it wash away the product. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed the closest towel and dried himself off. 

Kylo walked into his room and looked around, it was a lonely life he lived but he didn’t want to ruin that girls life. He grabbed his black boxers and a black tank top, throwing them on he walked over to his bed, plugging in his phone he jumped onto it and moaned into the pillows. He thought of a life outside K.o.R and wondered if he would ever have a chance with the girl. Sleep finally overcame him and he dreamt of the beautiful singer. “Oh, Kira.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Rey aka Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Rebecca for being such a wonderful beta and helping me with this story! 
> 
> To Miss Albastargazer I hope you enjoy ;) 
> 
> And as always thank you to Sweetkyloren for being such a wonderful friend and being so supportive! 
> 
> Be sure to check out all of these ladies stories they are so amazing and I'm lucky to call them friends!!

_ Rey’s life was never easy, but that was to be expected for a girl who grew up in the system and was thrown around house to house. When she turned fifteen she was put under the care of Unkar Plutt, the filthy slob didn’t truly care about her, he just wanted the money that came with being her so called guardian. The one thing she started to notice about him is that he had an alcohol issue and a slight gambling addiction. Plutt was always gone at night from 8-1am in the morning and when he did come home he reeked of cheap whiskey and cigarette smoke. Thankfully, he would come pass out on the couch and sleep until Rey went to school.  _

_ Rey was smart, a straight A student, she always kept to herself, some of the kids thought she was odd but she didn't care. She wanted any and all scholarships she could achieve to get out of Jakku for good. She would come home and lock herself in her room do her homework and then read for hours on end. She considered herself a bookworm or like Belle, the Disney Princess, she was just waiting on the mysterious Prince to come into her life.  _

_ When Rey turned seventeen, it was another lonely birthday and just another day for her. She attended school, her Senior year at Jakku High still didn’t really have any friends except for a few teachers who she had grown to become close with. School had finally let out for the day and to much of her dismay it was raining and she had forgone a coat since it was beautiful weather earlier in the day. Rey tucked in her school books under her shirt and began her walk home. When she finally arrived home she noticed more cars in front of the house than normal, wanting to avoid any confrontation she snuck into the house through her window in the back. Once she got in she could hear men shouting in the room over, Rey pressed her ear against the door to listen to the argument that was happening.  _

_ “Where is my money you filthy slob?!”  _

_ “I...I don’t have it at the moment, I’m waiting to get paid from the state for the girl.” _ __   
  


_ Rey stepped away from the door, clenching her fist, that money was supposed to be used on her, not for his dirty habits! The arguing continued and she placed her ear back on the door to listen once more.  _

_ “That is unacceptable! You are months behind and you owe Snoke twenty thousand dollars. Search the house boys, there’s gotta be money lying around this hell hole.” The man’s voice was deep and commanding and had a slight accent similar to hers. She could hear the house being torn up, plates being knocked out of the cabinets and shattering on the floor, books falling from the shelf and all of Plutt’s bottles of alcohol smashing.  _

_ “Please, please stop! Take whatever you want as payment just stop!” Plutt pleaded with the men, Rey kept her voice quiet, falling to the ground in fear as she heard footsteps grow closer to her door. Then everything grew silent, Rey looked under the door and saw boots standing next to her door, she held back the tears that threatened to fall.  _

_   
_ _ “You say you have a girl staying here and you are getting paid every month right?” Rey's eyes grew in trepidation, her hands covered her gaping mouth as she listened to the rest of the horror that was unfolding.  _

_ “Yes, t-t-the girl take the girl! Her name is Rey, you can take her as payment until I can pay Snoke back! She’s easily worth a few thousand dollars!” Rey backed away from the door, she grabbed her bag and gathered what few items were hers, she quickly opened her window and slipped out again and started to run as fast as her feet would carry her.  _

_ **-**-**-**-**-** _

_ “She’s not here you useless piece of trash, what does she look like? We are going to find her!”  _

_ “She..she’s short maybe five foot three, brown hair, skranny like a bean.” Plutt stuttered on his words, he laid on the ground struggling to sit up.  _

_ “After her boys don't let the brat get away!”  _

_ **-**-**-**-**-**-**-** _

_ Rey ran as far as she could, she made it all the way to the highway before she stopped, her legs shook and her breath was ragged. How could he do this?! Is he really that...that vile?! Everything finally spilled out, Rey could no longer hold back her tears, she wished her life was different, she wished that her parents were still around, but they chose alcohol over her. It seemed that most people in her life did. _

_ Rey walked to the nearest bus station and used what money she did have and looked at the board with options of a new life, only a few dollars away. _

**Takonda**

Departures   
18:00 

21:00

_ Rey had heard about this place, it was in the next state over, surrounded by trees and lakes. Rey spent every last dollar she had, it was far enough away from Jakku that Plutt and those horrible men would never be able to find her. She held her belongings close as she boarded the bus, sitting in the far back by the window, she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away the tears that fell gently down her face.  _

_ Rey watched as her surrounding changed slowly, desert landscape slowly morphed into beautiful green trees, everything was so lively and alluring,she had never seen this much green before. Her heart swelled with happiness, she was getting closer and closer to her new life...a new home...and a new hope.  _

_ Rey stepped off the bus and was in awe of the city, it was busy but peaceful, she wasn't afraid for her life. Rey walked around the streets until she came across a Restaurant/Bar with a giant sign that read:  _

**Help wanted! Inquire information inside**

_ Rey smiled, 'New life, new start’. The restaurant was a quite quiet, she walked up to the counter taking a seat and waiting for someone to talk to. A shorter lady walked up to her, she had large coke-bottle glasses that made her eyes look larger than they should be and she had a welcoming smile that made Rey instantly feel at ease. _

_ “How can I help you, my dear?” She handed Rey a mug with steaming hot coffee, Rey inhaled the delicious scent and sighed.  _

_ “I actually came in about the help wanted sign. I'm very new in town and I.. I need a job.” Rey's eyebrows raised, her face was unsure but she hoped that the woman would hire her. The older woman grabbed Rey's hand, patting it softly.  _

_ “Of course, my dear! Follow me to the back and we can talk. Bring the coffee, it's on the house. Oh, and by the way, my dear, my name is Maz.” Rey smiled as she grabbed the hot cup, the warmth radiating off it sent a chill through her, it was just the thing she needed.  _

_ “So, my child, tell me about yourself. I can tell you've been through a lot.” Rey nodded, and sighed holding the cup a little tighter. _

_ Rey told Maz her story, everything from her being in foster care, to hearing her old guardian offer her as payment. Maz sat back in her chair, tears streamed down her face. “My dear child, what a life you have lived! You most certainly do have a job here and in fact you have a place to stay too. I won't allow you to live on the streets! Consider me your new mom!” Maz stood up and walked to Rey and hugged her, Rey could no longer hold back tears as she cried, wrapping her arms around the small woman. _

_ “Thank you...thank you so much!” Rey's voice trembled with sadness and happiness. “I just... I don't want to take any chances of them finding me. Can you call me Kira?” Maz nodded and smiled again, she walked back around to her desk and grabbed a name tag from the drawer and wrote the name KIRA and handed it to Rey.  _

_ “You can start tomorrow, now let's close up and I'll take you to get clothing my dear, because by the looks of it you don't have anything.” Rey smiled and nodded, Maz grabbed her phone quickly dialing a number. “Chewie? Yes, I'm closing up early. We have a daughter now and she needs clothes.” Rey smiled, a new father and mother, something she always dreamed of.  _

00000

A few years had passed, Rey stayed with Maz and Chewie and became the daughter they always dreamed of,she wouldn't trade her life for anything else. Rey finally made friends too, after working a late night shift one day she met fellow waitresses Rose, Kaydel and they introduced her to Finn and Poe. 

Rey, Kaydel and Rose convinced Maz to have Karaoke night once a week, informing her that it would drive up sales in the bar, and to Maz's surprise, they were right! On a dare, Rey got on stage and sang, when she finished, she received a thunderous applause, everyone begged for an encore. Every week after that Rey was a regular to appear on stage. 

One night, Rey decided to change things up, she had been practicing one of her favorite Demi Lovato songs. After Maz gave her intro, Rey took a deep breath, got on stage and sang. She finished the song and got the largest applause and standing ovation she had ever seen!

She took a bow from each angle thanking everyone, on her last bow, that's when she saw  _ him _ .

Across the crowded bar she made contact with the stranger, she couldn't hold back the smile on her face. He was tall, even taller with his combat boots. His black, raven hair slightly jostled, but hung carefully around his face. His broad shoulders supported a black shirt and a black leather jacket with patches on his breast pocket. A beer sat between his long thick fingers. Lifting his arms she could see the defined V with a small trail of hair that led down to his black skinny jeans that hugged him tightly and left very little for the imagination. His facial expression was blank, a goatee that highlighted his soft plump lips that seemed to be stuck in a forever pouty state. 

Rey quickly exited the stage and ran to the back, she closed Maz’s office door behind her, slumping down to the floor. She loved the applause and the admiration she received, but she still had stage fright, nothing helped. A knock on the door caused her to stir, Rey jolted up to only be met by Rose at the door. She wrapped her arms around Rey cheering loudly for her. 

“Oh my god, you did so good! So good that the hot guy at the bar left you this.” Rose handed Rey the fifty dollar bill, holding it in her hand it felt like a weight. “He must of really loved your voice, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you the entire time you sang!” Rey smiled as Rose walked away leaving her alone in the office. Looking down at the money she smiled, it warmed her heart knowing that she made someone’s night with her talent. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More awkwardness!! But who doesn't love that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive shout out to Albastargazer for being a last minute beta for me! You are such a doll and I am so happy you could help me!
> 
> As always thanks to Rachel for pushing me too <3 You are the best love!

Another week had passed in a blur, throughout it all, her voice followed him like a shadow and unable to resist its allure any longer, Kylo somehow found himself back at Maz’s place. He couldn’t shake her from his mind, she was permanently etched there like a tattoo and the ink ran deep, trickling into his body, staining it with thoughts of her. Kylo wanted to know more about the mysterious girl. Finding an empty bar-stool near the wall, away from all the other patrons, he sat secluded from everyone, a lonesome figure tucked away in the dimmed establishment. To his luck, she was there behind the bar, running a cloth along the top of it. She looked gorgeous, an effortless and natural kind of beauty. With her hair pulled back into a loose bun with a few wispy strands framing her face, black skinny jeans, obscenely tight and fitted which that made her ass look amazing, a black V neck shirt and black boots, she looked like a dream. A dream he would gladly get lost in. Kylo caught her attention, she walked over with an easy smile that should have been illegal. 

“Welcome to Maz’s! What can I get you for?” Her slight British accent peeked through her words, the corner of his mouth tugged into a half smile in response.

“Jack and Coke would be great doll.” She smiled and nodded, walking back into the main part of the bar to retrieve his order. There was something about him, something about the way he watched her with a rapt kind of fascination. He couldn't keep his hungry eyes off of her. She came back with the drink, placing it on top of a napkin. “There ya go, love! My name is Kira, please let me know if you need anything else!” 

Kylo observed the goings on of his surrounds and paid special attention to Kira as she attended to other guests at the bar, running around in an effort to ensure everyone was taken care of and thoroughly enjoying their evening. When she made her way back to Kylo after seeing the empty glass in front of him, he couldn’t help but grin when she apologized profusely for letting his drink go dry. Waving it off, blaming the fact she was busy, the tension in her face eased a little as she grabbed his glass, ran it back to the station and filled it. 

“On the house.” Rey offered, she glanced down at her watch, sighing when she heard her name being called over the loud karaoke machine. “I’m sorry, I guess I am needed on stage.” Kylo sipped the Jack and Coke, enjoying the gentle burn that came with it as he followed her long legs and the sway of her hips as she made her way to the stage.

“Ladies and Gentleman, get on your feet and please welcome, Kira!” The audience cheered loudly as Rey skipped over to central stage. Lights beamed down on her, lighting her up. She grabbed the mic, “Alright guys, I hope you like this one! It’s a new one for me!” Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself, listening as the first few notes started up. 

_ Yeah, I'd rather be a lover than a fighter _ _   
_ _ 'Cause all my life, I've been fighting _ _   
_ _ Never felt a feeling of comfort _ _   
_ _ All this time, I've been hiding _ _   
_ _ And I never had someone to call my own, oh nah _ _   
_ _ I'm so used to sharing-Love only left me alone-But I'm at one with the silence _ _   
_ _ I found peace in your violence-Can't tell me there's no point in trying _ _   
_ __ I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long-

*****

Rey finished the song, catching her breath while everyone was on their feet, begging for an encore, even Kylo found himself entranced and standing up, he couldn’t get enough of her voice, he would do anything to hear her sing again. After some more pleas from the regulars, she finally agreed, heading over to the DJ booth in order to request her second song choice.

_ And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_ 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_ You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_ And I don't want to go home right now _

_ And all I can taste is this moment _

_ And all I can breathe is your life _

_ And sooner or later it's over _

_ I just don't wanna miss you tonight _

_ And I don't want the world to see me _

_ 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_ When everything's meant to be broken _

_ I just want you to know who I am _

Kylo sat in awe, resting his chin on his palm as he watched Kira bare her soul into the song, and he swore to himself that she maintained eye contact with him for the duration of the entire song. Brushing the thought away, he continued to listen to the beautiful angel sing on stage. When she finished the song, she dipped low and took a bow before walking back to her place behind the bar. Meeting Kylo’s gaze once again, she blushed, seeing his glass drained of its previous contents. With a new kind of confidence, she strutted straight over to Kylo, grabbing his glass, she refilled it, making it a double that time. By the time she placed it on his table, he stared unabashed so she tilted her face slightly to meet him, her cheeks still red and hot from her performance. 

“You have an amazing voice Kira, I’m glad I came back.” Kylo’s voice was low but loud enough for Rey to hear. She couldn't hold back the smile as she thanked him, he quickly downed the jack and coke. Wiping the remnants off his lips, he reached back to grab his wallet and left a fifty dollar bill on the counter. “Keep the change, doll.” Kylo started to walk towards the entrance when he heard his name being called. 

“Hey Kylo, I ugh.. I know this may be a long shot and you can say no but I was wondering if you would want to come to the bonfire? It’s out on the lake tomorrow night.” Rey felt like a child asking a parent for a sweet treat, legs tightly together, the ball of her foot rubbing on the ground, she wrung her hands as she looked back up at Kylo. 

“Yeah, I don’t see why I couldn't be there. Here, let me give you my number.” Kylo typed his number into her phone. “ I’ll see ya tomorrow doll.” Tipping his imaginary hat, he walked out of the bar, Rey found the closest wall and exhaled deeply, releasing the breath that she had held for way too long.Running her hands through her hair, she sank to the ground and laughed, she couldn’t believe that she was being so childish over this. It was not her first crush, there was Phillip Altman and Flip Zimmerman, both ruggedly handsome men, she had liked years before, however there was something different about Kylo. 

Kylo stayed in his Range Rover outside the bar, he waited for the last patrons to leave, then he watched as Kira left the bar with a shorter woman. He stayed there, rooted in place and fingers drumming against the wheel,to make sure they got into their car and watched as they drove off. Some part of him was tempted to follow them home but quickly decided against it, unwilling to breach her privacy in such a way without rhyme or reason. As he drove home, he turned his music as loud as he could handle it. Hitting shuffle on his playlist, the song ‘You and I’ by PVRIS blasted through and sounded his long drive home. During it, he kept glancing towards his passenger seat, imagining Kira sitting and listening to her sing along to all the songs, he wondered what it would feel like to hold her hand as they drove off into the sunset. 

It was all wishful thinking, a silly dream, he knew he couldn't have a normal life like that, not with what he did, who he had become. It was a distant and unattainable wish that he would only be able to see by looking at the lives of others. 

0000

When Rey got home, she was greeted at the door like she always was by the sight of her puppy BB and her adopted father. Rey recalled the events of the night as her dad and mum worked in tandem in the kitchen to make tea for the three of them. The small family sat on the couch and watched reruns of ‘Fixer Upper’ even if they had seen the episode in the past, they loved to see all that Joanna Gaines was able to do. 

Rey excused herself to go up to her room, the long night finally catching up to her. Once she entered to her room, she stripped out of her clothes that smelled of alcohol and greasy food. Jumping into the shower, she let the hot water roll down over her shoulders as she grabbed the shampoo. The coconut lime scent filled the enclosed space as she vigorously scrubbed her hair, trying her best to get the smell of the restaurant out of her tresses.

Stepping out of the shower after she was sure she was pink and squeaky clean, Rey wrapped the towel around her torso, walked over to the mirror and rubbed her hand across the glass to wipe away the condensation that had built up during her time in the shower.She hummed as she quickly brushed her teeth and combed out any tangles in her hair. 

Putting on a pair of sleep shorts and an over-sized t shirt, she jumped into bed and thoughts of Kylo flooded her mind. Rey wondered what it would be like to come home to someone like him every night, rolling between the sheets and snuggling into his arms, his strong embrace would be tight as he held her close to his chest. Then her thoughts grew dangerous, her hand slipped down between the band of her sleep shorts and her underwear, playing with her soaked folds. Rey moaned quietly as she let her fingers brush up and down her bare pussy, the thought of Kylo’s hand replacing hers at the forefront of her mind. His finger would trace tight circles around her clit, dipping into her soaking pussy, pulling them out just to observe them covered in her juices. 

_ “God, look at you, doll. You are so beautiful, writhing under my hand. Such a good girl.”  _

Her moans grew louder as she started to beg the imaginary man toying with her pussy.    
  
“ _ Please Kylo...please fuck.. can I come?”  _ Her eyes rolled back, her head sinking into the pillows as her hips lifted up in pleasure. She saw the smirk creep onto his face, he leaned closer to her, kissing her lips gently before lowering his mouth to the shell of of her ear. 

  
“ _ Come for me, doll.”  _ Rey’s pleasure shot through her in an intense wave, soaking her hand and her sheets. She laid in bed catching her breath, wishing that he was there, she stood up, stripping her soaked sheets and sleep pants and replaced them with new ones and settled back in bed. Grabbing one of her pillows, she clutched it close to her chest, imagining it was him holding her that night. 

That night was the best sleep she had gotten in weeks, when she woke, the sun was barely starting to peek through the window. She sighed, content and happy, then panic started to rise slowly as she realized that it was the day of the bonfire and she would be seeing him again that. 

“Oh fuck.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wondered what he would be like as a boyfriend. Would he be the kind to bring her soup and watch her favorite movies when she was sick, or would he be the one to take her to new places, be like Aladdin and show her the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I am back with a new update! I hope you enjoy!!  
> First off I want to say a HUGE thank you to Azuwrite for being my beta and editing this, btw I LOVED your comments through out the chapter it made my day!!
> 
> Second thank you (as always) to my girl Sweetkyloren for being so supportive and reassuring me that my story doesn't look like hell! You are the best <3

Rey’s day seemed to drag slower than any other day, she watched the clock and swore that time stood still. All she could feel were the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She didn't even know Kylo, yet she felt this draw to him and she went on a whim to ask him to meet her at the bonfire.

She got all of her household chores finished, much to her dismay, and deep cleaned her closet and bedroom. Yet there were still three hours until her friends would be coming to get her to leave for the bonfire. She laid on her bed, grabbing her phone she scrolled through Youtube, getting sucked into the black hole of endless videos. A lone text message broke her video streak, looking over the text she gasped.

**Poe: Hey girl! We will be there in 25 minutes you better be ready!**

Rey jumped from her bed and ran into her bathroom to quickly brush out any kinks in her hair from laying down, throwing on some quick makeup she sighed, it was going to be dark out, there really was no point of doing full makeup like she would for work.

“Ugh damn it Rey, you are so stupid! You're gonna slip… you'll end up spilling your name.” She pointed a finger at her reflection in her full length mirror as she looked over her outfit. Tilting her head and nodding in approval, she walked out in her olive green skinny jeans, black shirt, and her favorite pair of Chucks. Rey’s phone pinged loudly, as she dove down to the bed she saw the message from Rose.

**Rose: Rey we are here! Let’s go!!**

Rey cleared the notification on her phone and ran down the stairs, kissing her parents goodnight, she ran out the door with her phone in hand. Rey jumped into the waiting car, smiling as she was greeted by Rose, Kaydel, Finn and Poe. Pulling out of the driveway, Finn started to blast music, everyone singing off pitch and trying to sing louder then the other person.

_We have so much in common_

_We argue all the time_

_You always say I'm wrong_

_I'm pretty sure I'm right_

_What's fun about commitment?_

_When we have our life to live_

_Yeah, we're just young dumb and broke_

_But we still got love to give_

_While we're young dumb_

_Young, young dumb and broke_

_Young dumb_

_Young, young dumb and broke_

“Fuck yes, I am Young, Dumb and Broke as fuck!” Finn shouted over the music, everyone stopped singing and burst out into laughter. Rose grabbed Finn’s hand, bringing it to her lips, kissing it, and smiling.

“You are too much sometimes, I swear to God.” Finn turned awkwardly in his seat and kissed Rose to silence her. Poe quickly hit the breaks, causing everyone to lurch forward. Finn threw his hands up in disgust.

“Yo, what the hell?” Kaydel turned around to look at Rose and Finn, pointing her finger at them like a scolding mother.

“You two behave! None of that in the car!” her facial expression was stern, she tried her best to hold back the smile that threatened to break her intimidating look.

Rose stuck her tongue out at Kaydel, “Yes _MOM_.”

Rey laughed as she leaned her head against the window, Finn and Rose had been dating for 2 years, while Kaydell and Poe had been dating for 5. Deep down, Rey wanted to have a relationship like theirs, but she was too afraid to put herself back out there and the one person she had eyes for she had only spoken to a handful of times. Thoughts of being with him started to trickle into her mind. She wondered what he would be like as a boyfriend. Would he be the kind to bring her soup and watch her favorite movies when she was sick, or would he be the one to take her to new places, be like Aladdin and show her the world? Her thoughts came to a halt when Poe announced that they had arrived at the lake and the butterflies came back. Kylo should be here and she was finally going to have time with the man that had somehow snuck into her dreams.

******

The bonfire was raging, when the group walked up there were tons of people there, music blasting, everyone holding red cups while swaying to the music. It was the beginning to a beautiful summer. Rey grabbed her blanket and one of the camp chairs that Poe had packed away for everyone and headed down the hillside towards the fire. Finding their spots near the fire, the group set up their chairs. Finn and Poe grabbed drinks as the girls sat around the fire talking.

Rey looked up and across the fire, she saw him, leaning against a tree while looking over the crowd of people. She stood up, their eyes met, and suddenly they were alone in the crowd. Kaydel snapped her fingers in front of Rey’s face, bringing her back to the conversation.

“Earth to Rey? Are you even paying attention?” Kaydel said sarcastically, taking another sip of her beer.

Rey nodded, standing up, “Ye-yeah, I’ll be right back.” Rey jogged over to the hillside where Kylo was standing, looking for her.

“He-Hey Kylo, you made it!” Rey smiled, looking up at the giant of the man, she almost had forgotten how to breath. He wore a faded blue shirt that clung to his chest and arms, showing off his muscles, as well as his black skinny jeans and combat boots. He was lethal and Rey was ready to die.

“Of course doll, I couldn't disappoint ya.” Rey beamed at his words, her cheeks turning a rosey red.

She cleared her throat, shaking her head and extended her hand. “Come on, I wanna introduce you to some people.” His hand held hers, a spark jolted inside of them. Rey looked down at their hands, hers being incredibly small compared to his massive hand.

“How bout we take a walk first? Get to know each other?” Rey nodded at the offer and started to walk through the trees with Kylo. Rey let go of his hand and placed hers into her pockets, mimicking his own actions.

“Alright Kylo, why don’t you tell me about yourself? Umm, what is your favorite...treat?” Rey stumbled on her words, she had no idea what she was doing. Why was it easier for her to talk to Flip and Philip? She had a crush on both of them too, but talking to him… it just seemed harder.

“That is possibly the single most random question I have ever been asked, but I would have to say cookies. I am a sucker for a good homemade cookie.” Kylo took one hand out and ran it through his raven black hair, laughing. “Ya, don’t tell anyone that, but ya, cookies are my favorite. Alright Kira, what is your favorite treat?”

Rey looked at him with a confused look for a moment then remembered that she hadn’t told him her real name, he only knew her by Kira.

“Kira? You ok?” His hand grasped her shoulder, shaking her back to reality.

“Oh shit, ya, sorry. I didn’t mean to space out. Umm, favorite treat? I would have to agree on cookies, I make a mean chocolate chip!” She smiled, looking up at him. He nodded in agreement a small smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

“Well, maybe I can try them sometime?” his voice was sweet like honey, but rough like whiskey. Rey shivered softly at his response and nodded.

“Oh, definitely! I would love to! OK, how about favorite thing to do in your free time?” Rey bumped into his shoulder a little, nudging him for a response. He laughed and looked down at the ground.

“I, ugh - wow - I’m going to sound like a jackass. I like to work out, I love boxing. I was kind of an aggressive kid growing up and boxing was my release, so I’ve grown up doing it.”

Rey giggled as she ran her hand over his bicep, giving it a soft squeeze, “Oh, I can tell.”

Kylo smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, bringing her in close. Rey could smell his cologne and she wanted to die, hints of bergamont, pepper and ambroxan, most of all… he smelt like home.

Rey and Kylo walked along the shore line of the lake, laughing at the realization that they had so much in common. They paused and gazed out onto the lake, the full moon made the water look like glass, everything was so still and perfect. Kylo wrapped an arm around her waist, as they both stood in silence, listening to the faint music echoing through the trees, the call of wildlife whispered in the trees. Rey listened closely to the song playing, catching onto the music, she started to sing.

 _Gonna take you slow dancing by the water_  
_I just wanna hold you tight_  
_I'm in love with you so, miner's daughter_  
_And I'm gonna make you mine_  
_You're hallelujah, Sunday morning_  
_All I've ever needed, wanted_  
_Underneath this pale moon sky_  
_I'm gonna make you mine_ _  
_ Yeah, I'm gonna make you mine

Kylo watched as Rey sang. Grabbing his hands, she started to dance with him, making him sway back and forth as they listened to the High Valley song. Kylo placed his hand on her lower back, bringing her closer, his other hand lifted her chin and he sang the last part of the song.

_You were made to shine under Southern stars_  
_In my arms tonight_  
_I can feel the beating of your heart_ _  
_ I'm gonna make you mine

Kylo leaned down to kiss her, his lips close to hers, he could faintly smell the alcohol on her breath when she pulled away. The sound of someone shouting through the trees broke their hold on each other.

“Rey?! Where are you!” the voice rang through the trees, Rey’s eyes went big as she had forgotten to tell her friends that she was leaving.

“Ugh, coming!” Rey was panicking, her hands shook as she grabbed Kylo’s hand and led him back to the bonfire.

“Wait, woah, slow down doll, they were calling for Rey, not you, Kira…” Kylo pulled her back a little. Rey’s eyes filled with worry, she tilted her head down, squinting her eyes shut. She took a deep breath and as she was about to speak she heard the familiar voices of Poe and Kaydel behind them.  
  
“Ugh, Kira? Hey, are you ok?” Kaydel stepped up, looking at them. Kylo stepped away from Rey and put his hands up, shaking his head. Kaydel wrapped her arms around Rey, pulling her into a massive mama bear type hug, whispering to her, “Did he hurt you?” 

Rey pushed her away and shook her head, “Oh no, sorry, I just, umm, lost my train of thought and, ugh, ya, we were just on our way back, right Kylo?”

“Ugh, ya, sure doll, let’s head back.” Kylo extended his hand out to her, she took it and smiled, reassuring him that she was ok. They walked back hand in hand to the bonfire. Kylo sat in a chair while Rey sat on his lap, leaning into his chest, she sighed as she watched people dance and sing in their drunken state.

****

A few hours passed and everyone slowly left the bonfire, the bright embers of the fire burned as the group of friends stayed, sharing scary stories and finishing off the s'mores kit that Jess had brought for them. Rey reached for her phone and noticed the time, it was nearly two in the morning, she gasped as she stood up from the warmth of Kylo’s lap.  
  
“Y’all, I gotta get home! It's almost three and Maz is gonna kill me if I try and do an all nighter again!” The group of friends moaned as they pretended to try and stand up. Kylo shook his head, gathering up the camp chair and placing it back in the bag.

“I can take you home doll, I gotta head back too anyways.” Kylo reached into his jeans, grabbing his keys. Tilting his head towards the car, he smiled, waiting for her to come.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later, ok?” Rey smiled as she got closer to Kylo, wrapping her hand around his bicep again.

“Text me when you get home Kira, ok?” Rey smiled as she glanced at her friends, giving them a _‘Wish me luck!’_ look. Kylo led them up the path to his car and Rey was speechless when she saw the beautiful all-blacked-out Range Rover in the parking lot. Kylo smiled as he unlocked and opened the door for her, making sure she was fully in, he gently closed the door and walked to his side.

“Care for some music?” Rey nodded as Kylo grabbed his phone and hit shuffle. The sound of an acoustic guitar and violin filled the car, she looked at him with curious eyes.

“What?” he shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to back his car out of the lot.

“I did not take you for one to listen to X Ambassadors,” she chuckled as she listened to the song playing softly in the car.  
  
“Yeah, I have a few songs, this one is just interesting.” With one hand on the wheel, he began the drive back to the city. Rey watched as they drove past the trees, the only lights that shown were his headlights and the brightness of the full moon. Sneaking a glance over at the handsome man driving, she couldn’t help but admire how he looked. His jaw slightly slacked opened, the muscles in his arm had finally relaxed, his other hand on the gear shift, his fingers tapping along to the music.

Rey took a bold step and placed her hand a top of his, her thumb brushing the top of his hand. A smile and a wave of relaxation washed over Kylo as he looked down at their hands joined as one. The next song played, the singer belting out a long note, Rey gasped and sat up straighter in the car.

 _Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_  
_Mama, come here_  
_Approach, appear_  
_Daddy, I'm alone_  
_'Cause this house don't feel like home_  
_If you love me, don't let go_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_ _  
_ A little unsteady

Kylo was enamored by the woman sitting in his passenger seat, her voice was truly angelic and he didn’t understand why this angel would want someone like him. He couldn’t hold back the smile as she finished the song. Tears slowly fell down her face, she wiped them away as she started to laugh.

“I am so sorry, that is one of my favorite songs. Hits close to home for me, and every time I hear it i just have that urge to belt it out.” Rey shifted in the seat to face Kylo, he shook his head and smiled as he looked over at her.

“Are you kidding me, doll? That was beautiful! That just may have become my favorite song!”

*****

The rest of the ride to Rey’s house was full of them singing at the top of their lungs. They sang songs from Panic! At the Disco to Depeche Mode. Their energy building, after each song Kylo would applaud Rey and she would take a small bow in her seat.

Pulling up to the house, Kylo threw the car in park, got out of the car and rushed to the passenger side door, opening it for her. He walked her up to the door, and they stood under the light of the front porch looking like awkward teenagers.

“Hey, ugh, thank you for coming out tonight Kylo. It was really nice to actually talk to you.”

“Not a problem doll, I had a great time. Would you want to do it again?” Rey nodded and smiled as she looked up to him with a spark in her eyes. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly. They stood there for what felt like an eternity, his strong embrace cradling her body. When he let go, she let out a soft disappointed whimper.

“Text me doll. I’ll see you later.” Kylo slowly walked down the stairs and towards his car. Rey smiled, waving goodbye to the tall, muscular man. Rey slipped inside the house, closing the door softly behind her. Slumping down to the floor, she felt like she was on cloud nine. Then she realized she never kissed him…

“God damn it!” she laid her head on her knees, muttering over and over.

“I heard that young lady! Now get to bed!” Chewie yelled from the top of the stairs.

“Sorry dad!” Rey quietly walked up the stairs to her room, closing the door she collapsed on the bed. Reaching over, she plugged in her phone and wrapped herself tightly into her duvet. This night was a dream. She only wished she could of kissed the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who doesnt love an awkward first date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to my awesome beta Azuwrite for doing this so damn fast!! You are such a gem! <3   
> Also a special appearance by my best friend :) I just had to!   
> Hope y'all like a first date!
> 
> P.S Brownie points to the person who can figure out the Star Wars Reference

_ One Week Later _

Laying in bed, Kylo stared at the ceiling, the only sound came from the hum of the air conditioner and his steady breathing. It was nearly 1:30 AM, and he couldn’t sleep. Grabbing his phone, he opened up his text messages, his thumb hovered over Kira’s name. He wanted to take a chance to see if she was up, but he didn't want to wake her. His phone chimed, his heart started to race as he saw her name pop up. 

**|Kira: Hey...what are the chances you are awake? :)**

Kylo let out a chuckle as he opened the message and started his reply;

**|Kylo: Very good actually, I was debating on texting you. I didn’t want to wake you up doll.**

**|Kira: Thank god! I kind of wanted to talk to you more, I had so much fun a couple nights ago. I wanted to know more about you. Like what is your favorite ice cream flavor?**

**|Kylo: Well doll I am all yours until one of us passes out! As far as ice Cream, Rocky Road is my favorite.**

Kylo let out a laugh, he felt like he was in college all over again, trying to hook up with the hottest girl on campus. 

**|Kira: Rocky Road? Blah! Lol I like half baked ice cream better.**

**|Kylo: Half Baked? Talk about your sugar rush!**

**|Kira: My best singing comes from sugar rushes, thank you very little lol. Well you know, there is this awesome ice cream shop in Takodana if you’d like to go out tomorrow night we could go get some :)**

**|Kylo: Did you just ask me on a date, doll?**

**|Kira: Yes...yes I did and what do you think?**

**|Kylo: What time do you want me to come get you?**

**|Kira: Come meet me at the bar at 6:00, we can get dinner and then we can get ice cream.**

**|Kylo: You got it doll, I will see you then, better get some sleep then. I will see you tomorrow night.**

********

Kylo laid his phone on his night stand, a smile remained on his face as he closed his eyes, letting sleep finally take over. 

  
  


**|BOSS: 66 Execute Order Ave. $10,000. Get it by 5:00 PM**

Kylo looked over the text message and groaned, his hand sliding over his face. “Mother fucker!” 

Throwing the phone back onto the nightstand, he flipped in his bed and screamed into his pillows. A normal life, just for a day…. Was that really too much to ask for? 

********

Kylo woke up the next morning having missed his alarm clock to get in his morning run, shrugging it off, he stripped off his sleep pants and got into his gym shorts, forgoing a shirt. He walked down stairs to his personal gym, grabbing the tape from the cubby, he started to wrap his hand again. As he did he sighed, half his hand was taped. Ripping off the tape, he threw it against the wall, yelling as it dropped to the floor. 

Skipping his work out entirely, he headed up stairs and started up his coffee machine. He sighed as he watched the coffee slowly drip down into the pot. All he could think about was her. He wondered what it would be like waking up to her smiling face every morning, showing her how to throw some good punches into the bag, to have breakfast with her. This wasn’t the life he ever thought he would get into, he hated the person he became. 

Pouring the coffee into the biggest mug he had, he walked lazily to the table. Opening up his laptop, he pulled up his email with the information on the next client he unfortunately had to go and visit. Kylo read over the information and scoffed in disgust. Just another gambler with an addiction who cannot pull ahead. Kylo checked the time, pushed away from the table and walked back up to his bedroom. He sent off a text to Mitaka to meet him at his house in one hour. Kylo got ready for the day, throwing on his black skinny jeans, a black shirt and his combat boots. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he finished tying them up and sighed. His hands intertwined with each other, he prayed to whatever deity was out there that he would be safe and make it back on time to see Kira. 

  
  


Kylo grabbed his hand gun, tucking it away between his boxers and his jeans, he shivered as he felt the coldness of the metal through the thin fabric. He grabbed the file for the client and walked out the door to see Mitaka waiting by his car. Jumping into the car, they drove off. The drive was silent, neither person saying a word. No music played through the car, the only sound that played was the bossy G.P.S. telling them when to turn. As they pulled up to the house, their lips curled in revulsion at the sight of the run down house , overgrown weeds and newspapers gathering up on the lawn. Kylo got out of the car and walked up to the unkempt establishment, his hand closed in a fist as he pounded on the door.

The door slowly opened and a shorter man with a beer belly appeared, his once white wife-beater tank top covered in beer stains and god knows what. Kylo made his way into the house, his hand came up quickly, covering his face to hold back the instant nausea that washed over him.

“Alright Teedo, where is Snoke’s money? You’re behind on payments, if you don’t pay now we can always take you to him. I’m sure he would love to hear your lame ass excuses as to why the fuck you are late.” Kylo sized up the small man, standing tall with his chest puffed out slightly, the man shook slightly.

“I… I don’t have anything. I need more t-time!” His voice shook as he backed closer to the door. 

“I don’t give a fuck. You are behind on payments and word has it that you hit a jackpot not that long ago. Snoke was a little upset that you didn’t pay him back with the money  _ HE _ gave you to earn that jackpot, you filthy son of a bitch. Now where is it?” Kylo grabbed the dirty tank top, lifting Teedo into the air. With his back against the door, he looked at Kylo in horror. Something triggered in Teedo, his hand turned into a fist, punching Kylo near his eye. Kylo dropped him onto the floor as his hand covered his face, Teedo stood up and punched him again in the jaw. Kylo was rendered defenseless as Teedo slipped out the door. He made it down the stairs to only be met by Mitaka standing at the base, his arms folded as he shook his head. He grabbed Teedo by his arm and dragged him back into the house. 

Mitaka threw Teedo on to the ground, offering a hand to Kylo, he pulled him up, nodding his head in reassurance that he was okay. Both men ganged up on the man who crawled to the closest wall, both of them picking him up and slamming him against the wall. 

“Now that you’re done trying to escape. Where is Snoke’s money?” Kylo’s voice dropped lower, snarling at the end. Teedo had tears falling down his face as he admitted that he had the money, Kylo nodded towards Mitaka to go locate the money. Kylo kept his hand on the man, making sure he wasn't able to escape. 

“Looks like the bastard wasn’t lying. Full amount, $10,000, but a thousand for each of us as insurance since you decided to lie to us in the first place.” Kylo dropped the man to the floor again, before he grabbed his part of the money from Mitika and walked towards the door. Before they closed the door, Kylo looked back at the broken man, and with a straight face, he looked at him dead in the eye, “Have a great day.” He slammed the door shut and jogged down the stairs to the truck. Looking at the time, he still had a few hours until the deadline Snoke had given him. Kylo closed his eyes, leaning his head back a little as Mitaka drove them to Snoke’s house. 

******************

The drop off was uneventful, Snoke blabbered about the next clients he needed them to visit, the group of men rolled their eyes, it was like all he could think about was getting money. Kylo looked down at his phone and smirked a little. 

**|Rey: I’m really excited to see you tonight!**

**|Rey: God I hope I don't sound like a loser saying that**

**|Kylo: Not at all doll, I’m excited to see you too.** **  
  
**

********

When Kylo got home he rushed to the shower, scrubbing his body vigorously. When he stepped out he wiped down the fogged up mirror and saw the beginnings of a black eye blossoming along with his split lip. He sighed as he walked towards his closet, grabbing a new pair of black jeans, a gray undershirt and a black sweater. He sat on the edge of his bed, putting on his socks as he searched for his boots that seemed to have disappeared. He decided to forgo the boots and grabbed his sneakers instead. 

Once the house was all locked up, Kylo got into his car and took a deep breath, he couldn't figure out why he had butterflies. He felt stupid, it was like high school all over again and he was going out with the beautiful cheerleader. Shaking the nerves, he started the car and began the drive to Takodana.

\--

When Kylo arrived at the bar he was surprised at how slow it was, it was another Saturday and the past few times he had been there it was bustling with people, however, in this case he didn't mind. Walking into the bar he could actually hear the music playing on the overhead speakers, the mumbles of other conversations, and then there was Kira. Standing at the bar looking like an angel. Her white crop top t-shirt and black skinny jeans drove him mad with lust. He wanted her so badly, but he had to restrain himself and hold back. 

Kylo cleared his throat as he approached her, Kira turned and smiled as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

  
“Kylo, you made it! I honestly didn't think you would want to come…” letting go of his waist, she stood straight, adjusting her shirt. 

“Well, of course I would come doll, after all, how could I say no to such a beautiful woman like you?” Rey’s cheeks turned red as she bit her lower lip, trying to hold back her smile. As she looked up again, her face changed from excited to worried, her soft hands brushed against his face, her thumb gently brushing over his split lip. 

“Oh my God, Kylo, what….what happened?” His heart ached as he heard and felt her concern over his injuries. He grabbed her hand, holding them gently, his thumbs rubbing over her knuckles.

“Ah, don't worry about it doll. Just a… ugh...  _ scuffle _ at work, that's all. You should see the other guy, he came out a lot worse.” Kylo smirked as he recalled the eventful day he had earlier. 

“Okay...well, let's head out then!” Rey grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. Kylo offered his hand to her and she blushed as she placed her hand in his, walking out of the bar together. 

Rey didn't want to let go of his hand, she loved how it engulfed hers, he held it with such delicacy, like she was made of glass and if he held on tighter he would shatter her. She couldn’t help but wrap her other hand around his bicep as they walked down the streets. 

After an hour of walking around the small city square, they finally decided on the Mexican Cantina that they had passed four times. After ordering their food they started to tell stories about themselves, Rey hadn’t laughed that hard in years. She couldn’t hold back as she heard stories about his rambunctious childhood, she couldn’t help but awe when he told her of his first crush, how he was trying to impress her by doing a flip off of the monkey bars and broke his arm in two different places. She placed her hand atop of his, her thumb brushing over his knuckles.

After they had finished, Rey quickly grabbed the check before he could. Placing her card inside the sleeve, she handed it off to the waitress before he could say anything. They walked out of the restaurant satisfied and still laughing over their embarrassing stories.

“Okay, that was seriously so good! What did you think?” she laughed as her hand gently squeezed his bicep. 

_ I think you would taste better... _

“Ugh, yeah, it was really good! Now If I remember right, you were bragging about some ice cream place?” Kylo couldn't hold back the laugh as Rey’s eyes lit up again, she was the light at the end of the tunnel, his bright sun, she was everything he wanted, but he couldn't have. 

Opening the door, both were taken by the sweet scent of freshly made waffle cones, hints of vanilla and sugar. It was sweet. Kylo wondered if her lips would taste like that, sweet and sugary. 

“Welcome to Sweet Scoops! My name is Rachel, what can I get for you?” her sweet Scottish accent brought a smile to Rey’s face. Kylo swore that there was nothing that couldn't make her smile. 

“Well, it's Kylo’s first time here, what would you recommend?” her hand wrapped around his bicep, once again giving it a little squeeze. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head. 

“Awe, yay! Well, some of the popular flavors are Half Baked, Rocky Road, Mint Cookies and cream and then we have our normal flavors like Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry! We can also mix things up and add whatever you would like to the ice cream.” Rachel pointed out to the menu that showed all the possibilities of ice cream concoctions.

“For the love of God, I’m going to go into a sugar shock just reading off the list!” Kylo said laughing, both girls giggled as they watched Kylo read over everything. His brow raised as he shook his head in disbelief of all the crazy sugary madness. 

“You know, Darlin’, I think I’m just going to go with a double of Rocky Road.” Rachel smiled and grabbed a cup from the stack behind her. 

“What about you girl? What can I get for you?” Rachel smiled as she handed Kylo the overloaded cup of ice cream.

“Half baked please! Make it a double!” 

“Hell ya girl! Coming up!” Rachel grabbed another cup, loading it with the sweet sugary goodness. Handing it off to Rey, she smiled and told them the total. Rey reached back for her wallet then felt Kylo grab her arm. 

“Nah, I got this, doll. Here you go, Darlin’, and ugh keep the change.” Kylo winked at her as he handed her a hundred dollar bill and walked away. 

Rachel gasped and yelled, “Thank You!” over and over. 

Finding a table outside, Kylo pulled out a chair for Rey like the gentleman he was, then quickly sat on the chair next to her. The two chatted for what felt like hours, ice cream slowly melting with the warm summer’s eve. Rey took another spoon full of ice cream, unaware that some had spilled down her chin. 

“Oh hey, you, ugh...got something right...there.” His finger brushed against her chin softly. He leaned in a little more, his lips close to hers, she closed her eyes and leaned in. 

“Kira!!” Rey quickly opened her eyes, backing away from Kylo. She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked to see who had called her name. 

“Oh hey, Rose and Finn, umm, this is Kylo we, ugh...we are on a date,” Rey tilted her head, motioning towards Kylo. Rose gasped as she smacked Finn’s shoulder. 

  
“You moron! Sorry to bother you, bug! We will see you tomorrow at Maz’s!” The couple walked off and Rey sighed as she placed her head in her hands. 

“I am so sorry, my friends are a little…. Over protective and quite annoying.” 

“Ah, it’s okay doll, we probably should get you back to your place anyway, I don't want your parents killing me for bringing you home late. Gotta stay in their good graces.” Kylo stood, offering his hand to her. Her hand felt so small in his, he loved how delicate and small she was. It only made him want to protect her more. 

As they walked back to his car, his arm was wrapped around her waist, she couldn't help but lean into him as they walked back. He opened the door of his car for her, closing it gently behind her. Her cheeks turned red as he winked at her. She quickly stamped her feet on the floor, screaming quietly before he got into the car. 

“Alright doll, let's get you home.” 

The car ride home felt short, Rey whined a little when he finally pulled up to the house. The entire car ride was filled with music and laughter. She loved lip singing songs with him, even if they were love ballads. 

Kylo got out of the car and quickly rushed to the passenger side. Opening the door, he walked her up to the front porch, a single light illuminating the surrounding patio. His arms wrapped around her waist, she leaned in, her head rested on his chest. She hummed as she heard the beating of his heart. 

"Thanks for an amazing night, Kylo. I had so much fun!" she looked up to see his smile, his arms released her waist as he stepped away from her. 

"I should be saying thank you to you, doll. I needed a night like this." His fingers tilted her chin up slightly to look into her eyes. He leaned down slightly and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you soon doll face."

Kylo took a step down and Rey grabbed his shoulder, he turned around to only be caught off guard. Rey moved closer, her lips capturing his, her hands running through his thick black locks. She pulled away, her forehead pressed to his, she sighed as she stepped back. 

"S-sorry, I... I don't know what..." Kylo silenced her, his lips crashing against her again. The sweet taste of ice cream still on his lips. 

"Don’t... don’t ever apologize for something like that." His hand brushed softly against her face, he smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. 

"Goodnight beautiful."

Rey fumbled as she tried to open the front door, she watched as Kylo got into his car and drove away. Sinking down to the floor, she sighed, her fingertips brushing against her lips. Tip toeing to her bed, she fell down, wrapping herself into the blanket breathlessly.

This night was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Azuwrite for being the greatest beta and creating the coolest moodboard ever!!

**Boss: HQ 2100 hours. Do not be late. No excuses.**

Kylo saw the text message as he sat down to enjoy dinner. The mere demanding text be damned. He would show up, begrudgingly, he had to figure out how to get out of this life. He needed to be done. 

His date with Kira still replayed in his mind like a broken record, only recalling the way her lips felt against his. So soft, perfect and pink, she was a dream come true. After he finished dinner, he walked into the kitchen and started to clean the plate and dishes. He sighed as he looked down at the sink, he watched as his hand held the soapy sponge and washed the dishes in slow circles. Would he wash the dishes with Kira? Would he dry or would he be the one to wash the remnants of food from the pots and pans, dance in the kitchen with her after they finished cleaning?

Looking at the clock on the oven, he moaned. He had less than forty-five minutes to get to Snoke’s place. Kylo slowly walked up the stairs to get dressed, he couldn't take it anymore, this needed to end.

******

After arriving at the compound, Kylo got out of his car and ran up to the house. The rain was relentless. Kylo felt a chill as he opened the door and walked in. The pristine white marble floors sparkled against the harsh fluorescent lights. There were countless pieces of artwork hanging from the walls, the place was ridiculous.

  
Walking up to the door, he sighed before knocking on the thick surface. Opening it slightly, he slipped in, and watched as Snoke signaled him to sit down in the chair. The old man paced back and forth screaming on the phone. _That poor soul,_ Kylo thought. He had once been on the end of that phone call, it was something he never wanted to revisit.

"Ren, we have a new lead on that payment that you let slip away. From what my sources told me is that there is a girl that matches the description that piece of shit Unkar gave us. She's a singer at some bar in Takodana, a pathetic little whore," Snoke paced the room flipping through the folder he was given, muttering under his breath. Tossing the folder into Kylo’s lap, he bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at the lone blurry picture in the folder.

It looked like Kira, but there...there was no way that it could be her.

"She thought that she could get away, no. I will always get my payments one way or another."

"What are you going to do once you get her?" Kylo clenched his hand into a fist, letting out a huff, he released his hand, letting the blood rush back to his finger tips.

"I'll make her pay every penny that Unkar owed me, I'll make her my slave if I have to make her work off goddamn dollar that he owed me!" Snoke’s laugh could make a child cry, it was menacing and cold. Kylo held the folder in his hand and stood up. He wanted to punch him, but knew the repercussions if he did.

“I’ll go check it out. Do you need anything else from me?” Kylo bit his tongue, hoping that that he would just be dismissed, he couldn’t handle another moment with the vile man he called boss. He was 29, he had been doing this for ten years. This needed to end. Snoke snapped his fingers at Kylo and pointed to the door, Kylo smiled and walked out of the room.

******

“Home sweet home.” Kylo walked into his simple house, throwing the folder and his coat on the couch. He dragged himself up the stairs to his room, collapsing on the bed, he yelled into the mattress. He turned around and laid on his back. A loud ping startled him as he reached for his phone.

**Kira: Just wanted to say hi! I haven’t heard from you in a few days and just wanted to make sure that you weren’t dead!**

**Kira: And if you aren’t, if you... wanted to go out on another date?**

**Kylo: hey doll. No I’m not dead, if I am my ghost is damn good at texting! I would love to go out again. What did you have in mind?**

He couldn’t swipe the smile from his face, this girl made him feel whole.

They texted for hours, it wasn’t until he looked at the clock and saw the red light flash 1:45 AM.

**Kylo: I think we should get some sleep doll, it’s late.**

**Kira: omg you’re right! Okay ya going to bed. Chat with you tomorrow!**

Kylo placed his cell back on the nightstand, closing his eyes, he focused on his breathing until sleep overcame him.

*******

_She laid in his bed, legs spread open for him, her glistening pussy on display for him. He sighed as he walked up to the bed, his fingers brush against her stomach, circling her navel. Kneeling on the bed, he straddled her, looking down at the beautiful woman that laid between his legs. He bent over so his body covered hers. Softly, he kissed her lips, down her neck and across her collarbone. She whimpered in response, her body jerking slightly to his touch, he smiled as he kissed the column of her throat down towards the space between her breasts. His hands felt cold and soft against them as he gently squeezed and moved them upwards. His lips felt even softer as he kissed each breast, his tongue tracing shapes onto the surface of her skin. His lips capturing her hardened bud, sucking on it with a force, his teeth nipped, grazing against it._

_He was living for every small moan, whimper, mewl and plea that left her sweet lips. He switched sides, making sure the other side got equal attention. Her hands grabbed his hair, tugging at it slightly, as he pulled the bud in between his teeth, nipping at it playfully._

_“God, you are so beautiful doll, you are being so good for me,” his voice was deep and sultry, his hands moved back towards her face as he cupped her jaw gently. He kissed his way back to her lips, their kisses grew with passion. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, begging for an entrance. She allowed, letting his tongue dance with hers, teeth knocking against each other in the midst of their kissing. Her teeth captured his bottom lip, pulling it softly, earning a soft moan from him._

_“Do you know what you do to me? You drive me crazy, and I can’t get enough of you.” Ben let one hand trail down her body, dipping between her thighs. “Tell me what you need.” His hand softly rubbed her clothed, soaked pussy. He slowly moved himself down her body, his other hand letting go of her jaw, moving back down to her breast and slowly down her neck. “Come on doll, tell me what you want.” His hand tightened softly around her throat, she couldn’t help but let a moan escape her lips. Her head leaned back against his collarbone._

_“P-please touch me.”_

_“As you wish doll.” His finger pushed her soaking panties aside and ran his fingers up and down the length of her cunt. He moaned as he marveled in how she felt. She was like nothing he had ever felt. He pushed his finger into her warm soaking center, moving it in and out slowly._

_“Oh God, Ben!” He suckled at her pulse point._

****

Ben woke with a jolt, a cold sweat furrowed across his brow. As he sat up, he wiped away the sweat, bringing his knees to his chest, he panted, trying to catch his breath. How could it be that she knew his name? No one knew of his real name except for his parents…. and Snoke.

The deafening sound of his alarm kept ringing, after coming to grips with reality, he grabbed his phone, turning off the alarm clock. It was 6:00 am, he had barely gotten any sleep, but to him it was worth it because he got to talk to her.

What was it about this girl that had him in such a trance? He has only been with her a handful of times, yet he felt compelled to leave his old life behind to be with her. Shaking the feeling, he rolled out of bed and got dressed to work out. Forgoing a shirt, he grabbed his basketball shorts and jogged down the stairs to his basement. He needed to get her out of his head.

Wrapping his knuckles in tape felt slightly therapeutic, this was a motion he had done time and time again. After placing the tape perfectly on his hand, he turned on his iPhone and blasted his workout playlist. He rolled his shoulders a few times and started to follow the beat of the song. The beat started off slowly, a few punches. Slow combinations, then as the beat gradually picked up, his combinations got quicker and used more force. The familiar burn of his muscles were welcomed like a drug.

The burn of his muscles started to fade, tape wearing away with each punch against the bag, but he couldn’t stop. He kept going past the point of the tape being gone, it was now his bare knuckles against the bag. With every punch he threw he saw a short vision of a life he could have, a life that he never knew he wanted until he met Kira. Now the punches went from being a work out, to full of anger and emotion, the final impact of his punch sent the bag flying against the wall. Kylo fell to his knees, tears filled his eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He wanted out, he wanted to be done. No more beating up men for money, no more protection services for drug runners, he was done being the man he had become. He had to convince Kira to run away with him, to leave this behind.

It was time.

*******

Kylo paced in his office, holding the folder in his hand, he studied the picture over and over again. The girl in the photograph had the same length of hair as Kira, looked to be the same height as her too, judging by the picture. He could only see the side of the mystery woman's face. Could it be possible that Kira and Rey are one in the same?

“There is no way… I mean, no way, right?” Kylo spoke out loud, his brow furrowed as he looked at the picture, trying to take in as much detail as he possibly could. Turning his laptop on, he did a quick search of bars in Takodana, to his surprise there were only four. So, there was a one in four chance that he would find the girl that owed Snoke, he just hoped that the girl wasn't his girl.

**********

Kylo went to two of the four bars, having no luck finding the girl that looked like the one in the photo, he gave up for the evening. As he started to drive back towards home, he quickly flipped around and decided to hit one last bar. Maz’s place, he needed to see his girl’s bright smile.

The bar was packed, more so than normal. Kylo sat in his usual spot in the darkened corner of the bar, watching patrons come and go. Nursing a bourbon on the rocks, he watched as his girl moved flawlessly through the bar, meeting the needs of everyone who came up requiring a drink or a refill. Finishing the last part of his drink, he set the tumbler on the table, and sighed as he watched Kira reach up for a bottle on the top shelf, her shirt slowly rising up as she stood on her tippy toes to reach for it.

“My god, I am so sorry Kylo! I swear I haven’t forgotten you!” Kira stood in front of him, her hands slightly shaking as she poured a double bourbon for him. She placed the bottle down and sighed, wiping her brow, she gave him a smile.

“No worries doll, I’ve seen you running around like a mad woman. Are you doing ok?” Kylo places his hand atop of hers, brushing her knuckles gently with his thumb.

Kira leaned into kiss him when she her, “Hey, beer bitch!” being yelled from the opposite side of the bar. Biting her lip, she mouthed ‘ _sorry’,_ as she walked towards the rude patron. Kylo watched as she sauntered over to the guy who was completely wasted. He could see Rey’s hesitation as she stopped and slowly turned around, the color in her face draining. He stood up from his seat, quickly downing the rest of the drink, feeling the alcohol warm and burn his throat as it went down. He watched as the events unfolded before his eyes.

***

“Well, well…if it ain’t... little Rey all grown…up!” The man hiccuped between words, her blood ran cold as ice as she heard her name come from his mouth. She recognized that voice anywhere. She slowly turned to see the man she was all too familiar with as a child.

“Teedo…what... wha-how did you find me?!” She stepped back slowly, her back colliding with with the opposite side of the bar.

“Wasn’t that hard to find you little bitch. Now I can tell Plutt where you are! You owe him so much you scavenger rat!” He smashed the empty beer bottle to the floor, the glass shattered around his feet as he leaned forward over the bar.

“Y-you need to leave n-now, you aren’t welcome here!” Rey pointed towards the door. Before she could say anything else, the man grabbed her hands, yanking her into the bar. A loud ‘ _umph’_ emanated from her lips as the wind was knocked out of her. She tried to pull her arm away, but wasn’t able too. He grabbed her arms, pulling her over the bar, throwing her onto the floor. She screamed over the pain as she landed on the glass shards from the bottle he had thrown. Teedo grabbed another bottle, smashing it against the bar. Shattered glass was sent flying, bits came down, cutting at her skin. He yanked her up with force, making her stand. Her knees shook as she felt his grip tighten around her hair.

He held the sharpened edge against her neck and made his way to the door. Kylo had enough of this man, he made his way over to Kira and the unruly bar patron, shoving his way through the bystanders. Kylo grabbed the guy by his shoulder as he looked at him square in the face, demanding him to release her.

“Gladly,” he said with an evil grin. He took the bottle, stabbing the broken glass into her side, throwing her to the floor, he kicked her and ran towards the door. Kylo grabbed the man before he was able to grab the door and he laid it out on him.

“Hey! Hey, go help Kira!” A man grabbed his shoulder, Kylo looked at the brave man that dared to grab him, he read the tag and recognized the man. Poe gave him a pleading look as he helped Kylo back up and pushed him towards Kira.

Kylo rushed to her side, falling onto the floor, he gathered her into his arms, his hand adding pressure to the wound.

“Come on Kira, stay with me, okay? We are going to get you out of here. Just… stay awake, okay? Talk to me doll.”

Lifting her into his arms, he shoved his way through the crowds and rushed towards his car. Unlocking the door, he gently placed her in the front seat, reaching over, he buckled her in. He ran over to his side, quickly turning on the car and peeling out of the parking lot.

“Fuck, Kira are you okay?” He let one hand drop from the steering wheel and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips, he kissed her softly as he continued to drive down the road towards the hospital.

“Kylo... I… I need to tell you something. Kira… Kira isn’t my real name.” She shifted in the seat, clutching her side, wincing in discomfort. “Kylo, my real name is Rey…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Azuwrite for being the greatest beta and creating the coolest moodboard ever!!
> 
> Also points to who the person who can figure out who makes a special appearance!

_“Fuck, Kira are you okay?” He let one hand drop from the steering wheel and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips, he kissed her softly as he continued to drive down the road towards the hospital._

_“Kylo... I… I need to tell you something. Kira… Kira isn’t my real name.” She shifted in the seat, clutching her side, wincing in discomfort. “Kylo, my real name is Rey…”_

***** 

Kylo sat in silence, clutching the wheel, his knuckles turned white as he gripped it. Rey winced in pain as they drove over a bump, her hand let go of her bloodied side, rubbing it on her pants. Lifting her shirt, she shifted in her seat as she examined the extent of her wound. Seeing the deep cut surrounded by the other cuts from the broken glass made her light headed, she moaned as her head fell back against the seat.

“Rey? Oh, come on doll, stay with me, we are almost there!” Kylo took another sharp turn as the hospital was in sight. With Rey confessing to Kylo her real name, was it time for him to do the same? To finally give up the persona that was Kylo Ren?

As they pulled into the hospital, he quickly threw his car in park and rushed to her side, unbuckling her, he gathered her into his arms and walked into the Emergency Room.

“Can someone help me?!” He walked up to the front desk and caught the attention of a nurse who was walking by, noticing the blood covered shirt, she quickly grabbed him and rushed the two of them into an empty room.

“My name is Holly, I’ll be helping you. Can you tell me what happened?” Her beautiful Scottish accent made Rey smile as she grabbed the blood pressure cuff from the back, she gently held her arm and wrapped it around.

“I...I got into a bar fight, a guy pulled me over the bar and cut me up pretty good.” Rey tried to laugh as she hunched over in pain, the glass had did a number on her.

Holly explained that she would need to cut the shirt off of her in order to clean each of the cuts and to stitch them up. Kylo offered to leave, but Rey begged him to stay, it was like a hit to the heart as he watched as each cut was cleaned, with each swap of the alcohol she whimpered in pain.

Hours later, the remnants of glass had been removed, each cut had been cleaned and bandaged and the larger cut had stitches holding the wound together. Kylo listened as Holly gave him the at-home instructions on how to properly take care of the cuts and also instructed that she needs to be careful when it comes to any strenuous activities. The drive home was even more silent then the drive there, not a single sound was made, save for the hum of the engine. As Kylo pulled up to her house, she turned to face him.

  
“Hey, ugh, do you want to come inside? I know we had kind of a late night. We can hang out and watch movies?”

“I’d love to sweetheart.” Kylo put his car in park and killed the engine. Jumping out of the car, he opened the door for her and followed her into the house. Walking into the house together hand in hand felt… normal. As Rey closed the door, she walked over to the coffee table by the entrance and saw a note addressed to her.

_Sunshine,_

_Mom and I will be gone for for the weekend to visit H &L _

_We will be back soon. Be safe_

_Love Dad_

Rey laughed as she opened the envelope and saw two crisp hundred dollar bills inside. Her dad always made sure that she was taken care of, it was one thing she loved about having him as a father. She turned to see Kylo almost frozen near the front door, she walked back up to him wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up at him with a bright smile on her face.

“So...what do you say to staying with me for the weekend? My parents left the house to me and after tonight, I don’t exactly want to be alone...plus, I feel like I owe you an explanation.” She stood up on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss against his plush lips. His stoic face softened as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

“Of course doll, I can do that.” If it was at all possible, Rey could have sworn his voice got deeper than before. Kylo let his guard down, he shrugged his coat off and draped it over the banister. He followed her into the kitchen, he leaned against the wall and watched as she practically floated around the kitchen effortlessly. She grabbed two mugs from the top shelf, filling a pot of water, she ignited the stove and let the water start to boil.

“So, we can either get take out or, if you trust me, I can whip you up something really good.”

Kylo laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Catching her off guard, he placed his hands gently on her waist, avoiding the dressings that covered her wounds there, kissing her temple.

“How about we just order out? You were in the hospital not that long ago after all.” Rey nodded in agreement as she grabbed the whistling tea pot from the stove. She grabbed the box of tea from the cabinet, settling two bags into the mug, she poured the water over, inhaling the sweet peppermint scent.

“So, your name isn’t actually Kira, it’s Rey?” Ben held the mug in his hand, it looked like a delicate piece of China rather than a normal coffee mug. Rey set her mug down on the counter top before jumping on. She slouched down slightly, her head tilted down as she nodded. Looking at him with pain and guilt in her eyes, she sighed as she held the mug.

“From the age of four to seventeen years old I was living in foster care. I got bounced around a lot. When I turned fifteen I had the worst guardian possible, he constantly drank and smoked. I’m pretty sure if I left for a sleepover he would never notice. He also had a really bad gambling problem.” Rey stared at the contents of her cup, pulling the bag from the cup and taking a long sip, tears started to fill her eyes as she took a deep breath once again.

“One day when I got home from school, I saw these really nice cars outside the compound and instead of going in through the front door, I snuck in through my window in the back. I heard shouting and something break, and I leaned against my door and listened to what was going on. My guardian, Unkar Plutt, the sleazy man he was, owed some guy a ton of money and he...” Tears finally broke through her eyes, streaming down like a waterfall.

“He offered me to the people as payment. He… he didn't even care, without hesitation he offered me up as long as they stopped beating him. I had to do something, so I packed the small amount of belongings I had and I ran. I got on a bus and left Jakku and everything behind. When I arrived here I was wandering the streets for hours and then I came across the _“Help Wanted”_ sign and I took the job. I asked Maz to call me Kira after one of my favorite book characters.”

Kylo took in the story that Rey had told him, he pressed his lips into a thin line, realizing that she was indeed the girl that had gotten away. His mind was swimming with anger as he bit his lip, however, it all washed away as he looked at her. Rey’s eyes and nose were red, tears flowed gently down her cheeks, her hands shook gently as she bravely told him the story of her life. He shouldn’t be mad, he had no room to be, but now knowing that she was Rey... it changed everything. He had a bad feeling that something would happen. After this week, their lives were going to change and it most likely wasn't for the best.

“Damn doll, I never in a million years would have guessed that. You are one of the strongest women I know, I can’t believe you had to go through that.” Kylo stepped closer to Rey, her head falling softly against his chest, his fingers combing through her hair as he softly pulled out the tangles. Rey hummed with happiness as he played with her hair over and over. Pulling away, she looked up to him and smiled. His hand cupped her face gently and brushed the remaining tears away, he leaned in closely, placing a soft kiss against her lips.

“Thank you Kylo,” three simple words for him, but at that moment, they weighed heavy on his mind as he tried to figure out what he was going to do.

Rey jumped off the counter top and told him to wait for a moment, he watched as she ran up stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. Kylo cracked his knuckles as he paced around the kitchen , knowing that she was the one that got away was tearing at his heart. He didn't want to turn her into Snoke, God only knows what that man would make her do. The thought made him sick to his stomach. Soon all those thoughts were washed away when Rey came down the stairs in the shortest sleep shorts he had ever seen and a thin black tank top.

“I hope it's okay that I changed, I just didn’t want to be in the clothes that smelt like blood, beer and the hospital anymore,” she said while gathering her hair into a ponytail. He smiled and walked to her, his hand under her chin, he lifted it, kissing the tip of her nose.

“You’re fine doll. I don’t blame you at all.” He laughed as both of their stomachs grumbled in unison. His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled again.

  
“I think it’s ‘bout time we order some food, what do ya say doll?” She smiled as she placed a hand over her stomach and laughed. She skipped into the kitchen to grab her phone, when she came back her face was lit up with happiness, Kylo couldn’t help but smile. She waltzed over to the couch and plopped down, wincing in pain slightly as she hit a tender spot.

“Well, Kylo, what are you in the mood for? I can honestly eat anything right now.” She continued to scroll through her phone before ultimately giving it up and handing it to Kylo.

“What about pasta? Sound good to you Darlin’?” Kylo looked up to see Rey who was leaning against the back of the couch, eyes drifting closed as she nodded sleepily in agreement. He smirked and shook his head as he stood up and picked up Rey from the couch, he held her close to his chest as he took her up the stairs to her room. He gently laid her sleep-ridden body down on the bed, pulling the duvet over her. He smiled as he softly kicked off his shoes and laid on top of the blanket, wrapping an arm around her, he softly hummed a song as she drifted fully to sleep. Her soft snores filled the room, Kylo’s hand brushed away the hair that fell in front of her face and ran his finger tip from her forehead down to her chin.

“Rey… my name isn't Kylo. It’s Ben. Ben Solo.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've made you wait long enough right? SMUT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to my awesome beta Azuwrite for doing this so damn fast!! You are such a gem! Also your comments through editing made me laugh! Thank you!! <3
> 
> Rachel, as always thank you for being so supportive! I wouldn't of been able to do this with out your push. Thank you love <3

Kylo watched her lay underneath the covers, she looked so peaceful and happy. He admired how her face, though completely expressionless, was the most beautiful thing he had seen, her lips slightly opened in a soft ‘O’ as sweet kitten-like snores left her lips. His finger brushed away a stray hair that had fallen, the feeling of his hand woke Rey with a jolt as her eyes fluttered open. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay doll, it’s just me.” His hand cupped her face, he leaned it a little more, kissing it as she laid her head back down into the pillow. 

“How about I go and get us some breakfast doll? Why don’t you go back to sleep for a little bit and I can come back with some stuff. How does that sound?” Kylo rolled off the bed and walked towards the door. Before he stepped out he turned his head, glancing at her one last time. He sighed as he watched her grab the blanket and tucked herself back into the bed. 

********

“Hey baby doll, I’m back.” Kylo dropped his keys on the hook next to the door, he listened closely for her sweet voice to chime where she was, but it was silent. Deadly silent. He ran upstairs, throwing her bedroom door open to only see Rey standing there in his leather jacket and bare legged. Seeing her reflection in the mirror, Kylo saw her wearing a navy blue bralette with matching underwear, her hands held the openings of his jacket as she turned side to side to admire how she looked. 

“God damn, you look incredible!” Rey was caught off guard, she quickly turned, closing the jacket as best as she could. He walked up slowly, taking her hands and opening the jacket, admiring how she looked in it. She was a vision for him, Kylo felt like he had died and gone to heaven. 

“Sorry, I thought you were going to be a little longer and I...” Kylo grabbed the back of her head with force, crashing his lips to hers. His fingers tangling in her hair, letting one hand slip free, he wrapped it around her waist, hoisting her higher up and pushing her against the wall, his lips never breaking from hers. 

His hand trailed from her calf to her thigh, covering her skin with goosebumps. Rey’s lips left his as her breath hitched with his touch. Her hands ran through his hair, tangling and tugging at the black locks. Her hands trailed from his hair down to his back, bunching his shirt in an attempt of pulling it over his head. Kylo got the hint and reached down for the hem of his shirt, ripping the irritating material away from his chest. 

A new type of warmth grew between the two of them. Chest to chest, their hearts seeming to beat as one as their kisses for each other grew with more passion. Kylo lowered Rey down onto the bed, breaking their kiss, his hands reaching around behind her as he undid the clasps to her bra. He grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled it off of her shoulders, sliding the lace bra down with it. 

“I…I’ve never done this before,” her voice was soft like a child, her head bowed down, hiding her face as she admitted this secret to him.

“Hey, its okay doll, you’re gonna love this.” His fingers tilted her chin up, their eyes met. Rey felt a surge of warmth and acceptance as she gazed into his eyes and smiled. 

“I’m gonna make you feel  _ so _ good.” His hands moved to the back of her neck, stroking the skin in an attempt to soothe her. 

“What if I’m no good?” She whispered, speaking into his chest. Kylo grinned as he kissed her forehead. 

“Baby... you have no idea how much I’ve been looking forward to feeling you...” he kissed her head again, down to her nose and tilting her chin to kiss her lips. “Been thinking about how soft and warm your pussy will feel on my cock...” he kissed her lips again.

"Don't worry baby, I'm gonna take it nice and slow. I promise." Kissing her again, he slowly left her lips, kissing down to her jaw, down her neck, down to her breasts. One hand held the small breast, rolling her hardened bud between his fingers while the other kissed and sucked on it.

Rey's back arched, soft moans escaped her lips as she shifted slowly. He couldn't help but smile as he switched motions, not wanting to leave the other side unattended. He let off with a loud pop after releasing her hard nipple, he looked up to see her mouth slightly open, more soft mewls escaping her perfect lips. He started to kiss his way down her body, until he was between her legs. His hands pried open her thighs a little more until he was met with her beautiful pink virgin cunt.

“Oh, Rey baby, got such a pretty pussy,” he kissed around her thighs, his giant hand clasping her knee to keep her thighs prized open. 

“Ky-Kylo, you-you don’t have to do that..”

He smirked, amused by her innocence, but enamored nonetheless. 

“What baby doll? You don’t want me to eat that beautiful pussy? Taste your perfect little clit?” He glanced up to see her looking at the ceiling trying to process his words. “Baby, I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t like, but I’m pretty sure you’ll like it... let me try?”

Her eyes closed as she released a deep breath. Nodding her head, her voice squeaked out, "Y-yeah, y-you can." 

Kylo smiled as he lowered himself between her legs, his nose brushing against her clit, his tongue licked slowly from her entrance back to her clit, circling with his tongue. Humming with pleasure, he licked again, from her entrance back to her clit over and over. Dipping his tongue into her soaking cunt, he hummed as he repeated the motion. 

"My God, do you know how amazing you taste? Fuck, I will never get tired of this!" he moaned as he went back in, slurping at her soaking cunt, his tongue dancing and tracing lines around her lips, clit and entrance. He was like a man who was just rescued from a desert island and she was a source of water.

His fingers moved to her pussy lips, spreading her open and lapping her over and over with his tongue. He occasionally would glance up and see her writhing, back arching off the bed with her hands gripping the white sheets. 

“Oh my god!” Rey cried, her hand seeking his hair to hold him in place. He had just began to circle her clit with the tip of his tongue when she began to react. Kylo grinned with pride finding the spot that was her weak point. His fingers still held her open and didn’t dare stop his assault; desperate to see Rey come undone beneath him.

Kylo let a finger slip inside of her tight entrance, Rey gasped, clinging to the sheets as she let out a strangled cry. His finger moved slowly in and out of her tight pussy, he relished in the feeling of her tightness around his thick long digit. He knew that he needed her ready for his cock, he slipped in a second finger, pumping it in and out a little faster. Rey let out a cry, her hands finding his hair as she grabbed onto it. 

"Oh fuck, Kylo!"

His fingers began to scissor, stretching out her tight cunt, getting it loose for him. He could feel the walls of her pussy beginning to squeeze against his fingers, her breathing grew faster. She was close.

Breaking away from her clit Kylo spoke, “That’s it, good girl, doing so good.” Her panting and bucking of her hips made him smile again. He twisted his fingers inside of her seeking the spot of velvet that would make her scream. He swiveled and pushed his fingers until Rey’s breath caught in her throat and she began to mumble incoherently about coming and how she was so close. He repeated his motion from before, his tongue just dancing around her clit until her thighs trembled and her voice got higher and higher.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Kylo!" She screamed as her orgasm washed over her like a wave, her body trembled while she chanted his name over and over like a prayer. He never let up, his fingers continued to move in and out of her, his pace slowing down as he brought her down from her euphoria. 

Pulling his fingers out, he smiled as he licked each finger clean. He smiled as he watched his girl lay beneath him, her chest heaving as she tried to bring her breathing back to a normal form. He smiled as he adjusted himself over her body once again, his lips finding hers, kissing her softly.

Kylo rolled his neck, a low growl emanated from this throat. Rolling off the bed, he stood up, undoing his pants and pulling them off along with his boxers, letting his cock spring free. Rey looked at him with a slight gasp, she knew he was built like a Greek God, but this...this was something more. Kylo got back onto the bed, the bed dipping with the shift in his weight. Balancing his weight on one side of his body, he held his hard cock in his hand, smearing the beads of precum around the head. His eye met with Rey's once again; it was a silent question. Nodding her head, he shifted once again, aligning the head of his cock to her entrance, with that he slowly pushed in. 

Kylo could feel the tightness of her pussy stretching out over his hard cock, his lips finding hers kissing her as she winced in pain as he pushed fully inside of her. Once he was fully seated inside they both moaned, the feelings overwhelmed both of them. 

"Fuck Rey, you are....fuck you are so perfect. Never in my life did I think I would find somebody like you."

He pushed his lips up to hers again to quiet his moan. Kylo enjoying the feeling of her tight cunt wrapped around his cock. She whimpered into his mouth breaking the kiss,

“You’re so big Kylo.. oh my god,” her eyes shut in a wince. He held her cheek in his hand,

“I’m sorry baby, it’ll be worth it. I promise,” he kissed her lips again, angling his hips trying to please her. Moving his hand away from her cheek, Kylo moved his hand down to her thigh grasping at her flesh and pushing it up into her body so he slipped that little bit deeper inside of her. A growl left Kylo’s mouth as a new warmth surrounded his dick, “you feel so good Rey.” Her hand moved up his chest and he noticed her whimpering more frequently, she bit her lip and began to move with him. “That feel good baby? You like my cock stuffed in your little pussy?”

"Fuck y-yes, but I need you to move...please." her nails dragged down over his back, Kylo relished in the feeling of it, he smiled cocking his head to the side, his hair gently following as he leaned down close to her ear. 

"As you wish." his voice almost a whisper, his teeth grazing the bottom of her ear, he pulled out slightly to only push back in harder. 

"Oh god!" Rey's head fell back into the pillows a little more, her hand covering her mouth as she closed her eyes. Kylo's hand grabbed her hand, pinning it above her head. 

"No no no baby, I want to hear every sweet....little moan....that comes from your fucking mouth." He snapped his hips forward with each word.

She was already falling apart on his cock, she was so beautiful taking him so well. Rey didn’t hold back after that letting each cry pierce the air around them, soon begging him to go faster. Kylo could feel himself losing control; he had tried to be sweet and tender for her but the way she begged him, he could never deny her. The lewd sound of their bodies meeting only spurred him on, “that’s right, so good! Feel so fuckin’ good Rey!” Lowering his head Kylo wrapped his lips around her nipple biting the flesh all the while pumping his hips against her.

"Oh my god Kylo….Kylo..oh god Kylo!" her nails dragged across his back, digging in deep into his sculpted back. Every sound she made, every plea only encouraged him to go harder and faster with each thrust. He was close, but he wanted to feel her cum again on his cock. His hand reached down to find her clit, he started to slowly rub it, counteracting his thrusts, knowing that it would slowly send her over the edge once again. 

Releasing her nipple he leaned down to kiss her again, it was heated and filled with lust. "I need you to come for me baby, I need you to come all over my cock." His hand fingers worked faster, matching the pace of his brutal thrusts. Rey could feel the bubbly butterfly feeling creeping in the lower part of her stomach, that ache grew and grew. She began to babble incoherently and swear as she sought out for that sweet release once again. 

"Oh fuck Kylo...I'm...I'm fuck going to cum!"

His fingers rolled her clit while his hips snapped, he began to lose his rhythm as his orgasm began to tingle down his spine. He was careful to keep his eyes open watching his beautiful girl fall apart crying and groaning in disbelief. He felt her tight walls contract around him and Kylo couldn’t hold out. In the following seconds he let out a low grunt feeling his cum spurt out inside of her while he continued to grind his hips against hers. His thrusts began to slow and he watched her body tremble beneath him. Lazily he cupped her breast and groaned a final sigh of pleasure.

He pulled out of her, rolling to his side he pulled her close to his chest, kissing the back of her neck. Grabbing the blanket he covered them both. 

"I love you....fuck I love you so much Rey." he continued to kiss her neck down her to her shoulders, holding her closely like she would slip away at any moment. His eyes grew heavy, yawning he nuzzled into her shoulder and let sleep overtake him. Rey laid in his arms in post sexual bliss, her hand brushing against his arm, she giggled as she heard him snoring softly behind her. 

"I love you too Kylo."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry..... that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to my awesome beta Azuwrite!! You are so sweet <3
> 
> Rachel, as always thank you for being so supportive and helping me figure out a perfect ending! Thank you love <3

Waking up with her wrapped in his arms, everything felt right. This moment he had dreamt about for months since meeting her. His fingers brushed against her porcelain skin, pushing away a stray hair. She stirred softly as she opened her eyes. 

“Good morning Kylo.” Her eyes drifted closed, but she kept the smile as she said his name. He leaned a little closer, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“Good morning baby doll. How about I make breakfast this time?” She smiled, humming her approval. Placing another kiss on her forehead, he rolled off the bed. 

Walking down to the kitchen, the guilt was back, that horrible feeling had been building up again. Even though it has been less than 48 hours prior, knowing that Kira was actually Rey. Knowing that she was the girl that had gotten away so many years ago, it made him feel sick. Snoke was clear that once he found the girl that he were to bring her in, but he couldn’t do it. Kylo heard the faint sound of footsteps as Rey made her way downstairs. Putting on a brave face, he welcomed her into the kitchen. 

“Hey Doll, how are you feeling?” He leaned down and kissed her forehead as his arm wrapped gently around her waist. 

“I’m still kind of sore, but I’m okay. Thanks to you.” Kylo bit the inside of his cheek as he smiled. He had to tell her the truth, this was too hard to hold back. 

Kylo whipped up breakfast faster than Rey could even think, before she knew it a beautiful stack of fluffy pancakes with butter and sweet syrup dripped down the sides. Rey took a bite and hummed with happiness as she savored the taste. 

“My god, these are amazing Kylo! Thank you.” 

“Anything for you doll.” He rubbed her back gently as she ate the rest of her breakfast. 

As Rey gathered the dishes, she started to wash them, his heart started to break a little, what was she going to say when he finally told her the truth? 

“Rey? Doll, I, ugh, need to talk to you about something.” He extended out his hand and lead her to the couch in the front room. 

“Kylo...what’s wrong?” Rey sat on the couch, grabbing the closest pillow, she held it close to her chest. She could feel butterflies building in her stomach, the sickening feeling of hearing the words  _ I need to talk to you.  _

_ “ _ Rey, I haven’t been entirely honest with you.” He took a deep breath, clutching his hand into a fist, he let it out slowly. 

“Rey, I need to get something off my chest. That story you had told me? About you having to run away, the people who came to the house to get the money from your guardian? That…..that was me Rey. I was the one at the house, and at that time I was so okay with doing whatever it was Snoke needed. Until I met you, god, the day I met you everything changed! I wanted to do everything I could to protect you! When I pulled Teedo off of you, he kept saying your name over and over. I thought he was mistaken, but the moment you told me your real name? Fuck, Rey, it killed me! I’ve been searching for you for years! I just… I didn’t know that I’d… fall for you.” 

Tears streamed down Rey’s face hearing Kylo’s confession. She clutched the pillow tighter and tighter against her chest. 

“Rey… doll, please… say something.” His hand extended out towards her, but she swatted it away. 

“Get…out Kylo. Get out of my house now!” Her voice was filled with rage as she screamed.

“Rey…please don’t….just listen to me, please,” Kylo’s voice shook, his chest was tight with the knowledge that he had lost her. 

“Get the fuck out of my house! Don’t you ever come near me again Kylo Ren!” She threw the pillow at him in anger. Pushing him towards the door, he opened it and slowly took a step back before looking at her again. 

“Rey, please…. please just let me-” Rey put her hand up, silencing him once again. 

“Goodbye Kylo.” She slammed the door closed in his face. 

Rey sunk against the door, her hands tugged at her hair, hands running through it hazardously. She had to disappear again, her entire life gone, ended where the happy memories that she had made with her new parents and friends. Everything was done. 

She ran upstairs to her room, grabbing a bag, she started to pack her clothes into it. She grabbed old pictures of her and her parents from the moment Maz took her in. It broke her heart knowing she had to leave all of this behind. 

*******

A few hours had passed since she locked herself in her room. She felt sick to her stomach, she couldn’t believe he had lied to her.

“Rey? Sweetheart, we’re home!” Chewie called from the bottom of the stairs. Rey came down with her bag packed, her face still red and puffy from crying. 

“Oh, sweetheart. What happened? Whose ass do I need to beat?” Chewie said, pulling her into his arms, it only made her cry harder. Maz came up from behind her and wrapped her arms around both of them. 

“They…they found me Mom… the people who were trying to get me all those years ago? Kylo… Kylo was one of them, and after he took me to the hospital he found out my real name he… he told me everything and…” Rey couldn’t finish her sentence as she clung to her father's shirt, tears fell like a waterfall from her face as she shook in his arms. 

“Wait, Rey sweetie, rewind. Tell us exactly what happened.” Chewie held her out at arms length and wipes away the tears from her cheeks. 

“So, the night you guys left I was working my shift, and this guy that used to be friends with Plutt found me and told me that he was going to turn me into the guy he owed money too. He pulled me over the bar and I landed on broken glass, and then he stabbed a broken bottle into my side. Kylo rushed me to the hospital and he’s been here since, but after he told me the truth I kicked him out.” Maz held onto Rey’s hand tightly as she told them the story, she lifted her shirt showing them the cuts and stitches from the accident. 

“Oh, sweetheart. What can we do to help?” Chewie grabbed the bag from her hand and placed it on the ground, his large hands held onto her shoulders and rubbed them softly. 

“Rey, we aren’t ready to let you go. What if we helped? We could send you to Han and Leia’s in Corelia? You’ll be safe there, and you can run the other bar or work with Han in the auto shop. Rey, we love you and we don’t want to lose you.” Maz looked up to Chewie who nodded in agreement. 

“We love you sweetheart, we will do whatever we can to keep you safe, okay?” Chewie said, his voice trembled slightly.

“But I can’t… I can’t let them hurt you.” Rey’s voice cracked.

“Let them try sweetheart. Now go get your stuff and we will call Han and Leia. See if you can crash at their place. We can go in the next few days, okay? For now, we can stay here and work things out as a family.” Chewie smiled as Rey wrapped her arms around his waist, she ignored the slight tingle of pain. 

“Now, who’s hungry? Cause grilled cheese and tomato soup sound damn good right about now,” Maz chimed I’m breaking their sweet family moment. Rey smiled as she wiped away her tears once again. She loved her parents, the life they had given her was more than any person could ever ask for. Maz and Chewie worked in tandem in the kitchen as they prepared dinner. Rey couldn’t help but laugh when her mom couldn’t reach the top shelf and her dad simply laughed as he picked her up lifting her to the top shelf. Once she got the plates, her dad placed her back onto the ground and kissed the top of her head. 

Maz and Chewie told Rey about their quick weekend trip, how Chewie was helping Han with restoring his classic 1971 Mach-1 Ford Falcon. Chewie pulled out his cell and showed her the pictures of the newly restored car. She was in awe of how amazing it looked, once just a simple body of the car now transformed into a beautiful one. It was a beautiful car, one that Rey had been dying to drive for years. 

“Well kiddo, what do you say we watch a movie, and then tomorrow we call up Han and Leia and see if they can’t help us out?” Rey smiled and nodded. She ran upstairs and quickly changed out of her clothes and into sweats. She sighed as she looked at her bed, Kylo’s leather jacket was draped on the foot of her bed. She grabbed the jacket and threw it into the closet. She walked back downstairs to see her mom walk into the front room with a giant bowl of popcorn, she smiled as she watched her sit close to her dad and place a kiss on his lips. 

“Ewww mom, get a room!” she said sarcastically as she got closer to the couch and plopped down next to her dad. 

“Okay, okay, we will hold it for later. What do you want to watch sweetheart?” Her dad lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulder and pulled her close. Rey and her parents watched the movie in contentment.

Soon the movie ended, her parents had fallen asleep on the couch. She grabbed the blanket and put it over them and quietly walked up to her room. Rey was nervous to fall asleep knowing that it may have been the last night to sleep in her own room, but she also knew that her parents would do anything to take care of her. 

She hummed softly as she got under the duvet, his scent still lingered on the pillow. It broke her heart, but she needed to protect herself. 

***********

The next morning, after she had slept in past her alarm clock, she was woken to the smell of coffee and french toast. She happily ran downstairs to see her parents chatting away like any normal day. 

“Oh good, you’re awake sweetheart! We just got off the phone with Han and Leia! Ow!” Chewie stopped dead in his tracks when Maz gave him a firm smack on the shoulder. 

“Let the poor girl eat breakfast first! Come now dear, let’s get you some food.” Maz pointed to the table and urged her to sit. She handed Rey a plate of french toast dusted with powdered sugar and warm syrup. 

“As your father was saying. We talked to Han and Leia and they are more than happy to have you stay with them for as long as you need to. They have more than enough space and they would love to have you stay with them.” Maz patted Rey’s hand that dropped her fork from hearing the news. 

“But, are you...are you sure mom? I mean, that means I’ll live far away, and I won’t see you that often and…” Rey began to cry as Maz nodded her head. 

“I’m your mom… I’ll do everything to protect you. Besides, your father and I can come visit you every other weekend!” She smiled in hopes it would cheer her up. “Now, go get packed ‘cause we are going to spend a few days with you there before we have to go back.” 

********

Packing was finished, boxes and bags stuffed into the car. It was time to start all over again for Rey.

The car ride to Han and Leia’s was silent, not a word was said. Maz sat next to Chewie in the front, he held her hand as his thumb brushed the top of her knuckles, occasionally bringing her hand to his lips and placing a kiss softly atop. 

They finally reached Han and Leia’s house, it was like a distant memory to her at this point. Once they pulled into the driveway. The images of her and Kylo disappeared, the idea of their future slipped to nothing and Rey knew it was time to start again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Ben learns some very important information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always... Shout out to Azuwrite for being the greatest beta and creating the coolest moodboard ever!! 
> 
> Thank you to Rachel for putting up with my constant barrage of "does this look okay?!" you are truly a gem!
> 
> **Please see tag updates as things changed**

Arriving at the Organa-Solo house should have been a happy time for Rey, it was always an escape for her. Instead, it was different. She sat in the car motionless, she felt like she had been glued to the seat. Her hands shook with nervous anticipation as she had to get used to calling this place home, instead of the beautiful one she had been living in for six years.

The massive white door swung open as Leia greeted everyone with open arms. She took a few steps out onto the porch to hug Rey.

“Oh, sweet Rey!” Leia gave her a rib-crushing embrace as she patted her head, swaying back and forth with her. Rey could feel tears filling her eyes once again. She was losing everything, her family, friends… and she lost the man she loved.

***********

It has been three months since she had slept in the comfort of _her_ home. Three long months since she saw her friends on a nightly basis. It had been three months since she saw... Kylo, and that day replayed in her head like a broke record. 

_“Rey, please… please, just let me-”_ _  
_ _“Goodbye Kylo.”_

She could see the pleading expression on his face, the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes as she glanced at him one last time before slamming the door.

There were nights she would wake up screaming. A cold sweat dripping down her brow, that moment had turned into a nightmare for her. She would lay in bed unable to fall back asleep, the wanting of having him close became unreal. Her hand stroked the soft bump that started to form, then the feeling of unsettlement jostled her. She rushed to her bathroom, her body shaking as her hand wiped away the nausea from her lips. Bringing her knees as close as she could to her chest, she started to cry, she missed him.

************

Kylo couldn’t handle it anymore. He needed to see her, it had been three months and his life was nothing but hell without her. Kylo threw on his black combat boots, laced them sloppy as he walked towards the door. He patted his pockets to check if he had his wallet and keys and found them both readily available. Locking the door behind him, he started to go through every worst case scenario he could think of. His hands shook as he grabbed the handle to open the car, he took a deep stuttering breath before he opened the door and stepped in. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel, a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

Loosening his grip, he turned on the car and made his way to Takodana. Lighting up a cigarette, taking a hit, he let it resonate in his throat before tossing the newly lit cigarette out the window. He wanted to be done, he wanted to be clean and come clean for her.

The drive seemed shorter, but it could have been the fact Kylo was speeding like a mad man down the highways. Pulling up to the bar, Kylo was taken back. There was hardly anyone there. After parking his car in front of the bar, he opened the door to an almost empty room. He waltzed to the bar, drawing the attention of one of the attendees.

“How can I…you… what are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to Kira…is she here?” The girl scoffed, throwing the dish rag over her shoulder as she walked away into the back room. A few minutes later, a shorter woman who wore thick glasses walked out, followed by...

“Uncle Chewie? Maz?” Kylo took a step back, his face in shock as he saw his family in front of him.

“Ben Solo, what are you doing here?” Maz hopped onto the counter and then down to the floor, walking over to hug him.

“I...I’m here to find someone who worked here... I’m looking for Kira, do you know whe-” Kylo stopped mid-sentence when he heard a glass drop to the ground.

“What do you want with her Ben?” Chewie slammed his fist into the bar, looking at him with an angry stare.

“I...I need to talk to her, you see, I met her not that long ago and I... well, we kinda started dating and then I... fuck. I messed up big time.” Kylo’s head dropped at his own confession. He could feel his heart breaking all over again, he just wanted to make it right.

“Ben?”

His head shot up, he recognized that voice from anywhere. Turning around he saw his mother.

She quickly walked across the room and wrapped her arms around his waist, tears filled her eyes as she cried into his shirt. She stepped away only to smack him in the arm.

“Where have you been?! You don’t even bother to call anymore?” Leia scolded her son as he stood like a statue. He hadn’t seen his mother in years, and now, after all this time, she stood there in front of him, with his father standing behind her.

“Ben,” Han said, just his name, but a look of forgiveness as he met eyes with his son.

“What are you doing here Ben?” Maz asked again as she broke the awkward tension that had started to build between everyone.

“I...I came to find Kira. I...I mean Rey. I need to apologize to her,” he stuttered.

“Wait, how do you know Rey?” Maz looked at him with a confused look that soon turned into shock. “Wait. Ben…you’re Kylo Ren aren’t you?” It was as if time stood still, everyone on pause as Maz pointed out the elephant in the room. Kylo couldn’t move, he felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room.

“Benjamin Solo, are you in fact Kylo Ren?” Maz asked bitterly as she took a step closer to him. Kylo nodded softly as he let his gaze drop to the floor.

Everyone gasped, Maz shook as she clenched her hands into a fist. She wanted nothing more than to hit the man who hurt her daughter, but she knew she couldn’t.

“So, you're telling me... little Benny boy here is _THE_ Kylo Ren that has been after _MY_ daughter for gods knows how long to only help a sick twisted manipulative loan shark?!” Chewie said furiously. Maz stumbled backwards as she placed a hand on her chest and tried to control her staggering breaths. Chewie was fuming, he looked as if he was ready to kill him.

“We probably should sit down… everyone,” Han said delicately. Ben had never heard his father use a tone like that in his entire life. Chewie held his arm out for Maz to hold as they all walked to the closest booth. As everyone got seated, Ben grabbed the closest chair, sitting at the edge of the table.

“So, Ben, or Kylo, or whatever the hell you go by now. Tell us what the hell is going on because I’m about five minutes away from kicking your ass to Corellia and back,” Maz said feistily. Chewie turned slightly to look at his wife in surprise as he hadn’t seen this side of her in years.

“Okay, okay. Let me start from the beginning...” Ben said faintly. He took a deep breath and told them how Snoke had recruited him after he had gotten out of the Marines, and he had been running with his crew for years. He told them how Rey’s former guardian was one of Snoke’s clients and that he owed thousands of dollars and that he was such a cowardly bastard he offered Rey up as a payment. Ben admitted at the time he wasn’t in his right mind and willingly accepted taking the girl as a form of payment. He recalled the day that he was sent to Maz’s place to collect a payment from someone and he noticed Kira/Rey at the time singing and how he was so taken away with her he couldn’t get enough.

Ben paused as he remembered the words of the song she sang, how her face lit up as she poured her heart out in song on stage. She was a vision and all he wanted was more. He then went on and told them of their date to the bonfire and everything else.

“Then… then came _that_ night. It was like any other night really. I came in to see Rey and I should have recognized the repugnant man when he called out Rey’s name. I watched as he pulled her over the bar and…” Ben couldn’t keep it together as he recalled the horrific event, but he couldn’t. Tears streamed slowly down his face as he tried to regain composure again. “I saw Rey laying on the floor covered in blood and I acted upon instinct. I threw the guy off of her and started to beat him, until one of your bar guys told me to take care of Rey. I lost focus. I picked up Rey and rushed her to the hospital. On our way to the hospital, that’s when she told me her real name. Once she was released and we got back to your place, that’s when she told me her background story. I honestly couldn’t believe it, I was in shock.” Taking another breath he held back the tears that threatened to fall.

“The day you two were supposed to come home is when I told her the truth. She had every right to kick me out of the house. If I was in her shoes I would have done the same. I just... I wish I would have gotten to say I’m sorry.” Everyone remained silent as they all reflected on Ben’s story. Leia and Maz’s face remained expressionless as they tried to think of what to say.

“Chewie, uh, let’s go grab a drink. I think we all need one at this point.” Han broke the silence and moved out of the booth. He waited for his friend to come out, he softly patted Ben’s shoulder as Chewie stood at full height. The two friends walked over to the bar, leaving Leia and Maz alone with Ben.

“Ben…” Leia said despairingly. He could feel the guilt emanating from both his mother and his aunt. He knew he had screwed up again, his only wish was to change it around.

“Where is she?” he whispered, Leia tilted her head and looked at Maz in hopes she caught what he had asked.

“Where...where is Rey?” He said with a stern voice. Leia bit her lip in silence, this wasn’t something for her to say.

“You tell me first child, what are you going to do?” Maz said hardheadedly.

Maz had a point, what was he going to do? He already had enough blood on his hands, but he needed to get rid of Snoke once and for all. He couldn’t allow Snoke’s continuous reign of terror ruin the possibility of ever getting Rey back.

“I’m, I’m going to do whatever it takes to protect her. I... I love her and I don’t want her running in terror anymore,” he said confidently. This was his chance to prove to Rey that he truly did love her, and that he would always be there for her.

“What makes you think she will want you back though, Ben? I’m sorry, but you truly fucked up. Do you have any idea the emotional toll you’ve put on her?!” Maz said bitterly. She had a point, Rey had every right to refuse his offer and to kick him out of her life for good.

“Then… then I’ll leave her for good. I’ll leave the state for good and never come back.” The worry in his voice was obvious, but he couldn’t let it take over.

“Why would you leave her in the first place? Don’t you love her? You take care of Snoke first. Then and _ONLY_ then will I tell you where she is. That is, if it’s what she wants,” Maz said sternly.

Ben let his head drop in his hands. “Jesus, I can’t fucking win can I?” He said jokingly. Leia and Maz half smiled as they both placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ben, you need to do the right thing. However, if you fuck this up and hurt her in anyway? I will kill you,” Maz said in a stern tone.

“Ben... do you know?” Leia asked softly, her hand on top of his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“No? Oh gods, is she okay?!” he said in trepidation.

“Ben... Rey’s pregnant. She’s three months pregnant,” Leia said flatly.

Ben’s face dropped, he was speechless. He had gotten Rey pregnant. He was going to be a father... Well, that is if Rey would allow him to be. However, he couldn’t idly stand by any longer, he knew what he needed to do. He stood up, pushing the chair with such force that it fell and clattered against the cement floor. Reaching for his keys, he quickly walked towards the entrance, but stopped when he heard his name.

“Ben! Where are you going?!” Leia yelled. Ben pulled his shoulders back, took a deep breath and released slowly.

“I’m going to win back my girl,” with that being said, he walked out of the bar, completely determined to show Rey that he was going to be there for her and to protect her.

Though the thoughts flooded his mind of _What Ifs_ , he needed to protect her and their child. Then it dawned on him. He was going to be a dad.

_What if...what if she doesn't want me? What if she tells me to never come back? What if...what if she does take me back? Can she accept me?_

Ben pushed the _What If_ thoughts to the back of his head, even if Rey did or didn’t want him back, he knew he needed to protect her, and the first way to do it was to end Snoke.


	11. Dawn Will Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes quickly, I found out  
> The future's swiftly, time runs it down  
> A liar's litany without a doubt  
> Come and hit me, strike me while I'm down  
> Fortunes fade in time  
> I must change or die  
> Change or die  
> -Thirty Seconds to Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta Azuwrites for your incredible talent! 
> 
> Also I am sorry in advance!! 
> 
> T/W Violence, minor graphic details, mentions of blood, death of a character.

Kylo drove and drove with no end in sight. His mind racing with ideas on how to do it, but nothing seemed clear. Pulling off to the side of the road, he turned off his car, pulled the keys and started to walk. He recognized the trail, it was the same trail that led him to the first date he had with Rey. He could see it, the crowded beach and the fire blazing strong, but there...in the distance, was her. He loved her more than anything and he needed to figure out how to fix this.

Walking down by the lake side, it was quiet. The only sounds he could hear were the soft crash of the waves against the shore, the occasional sound of woodland creatures chirping or howling. Kylo found a spot in an open area where he sat down and gazed upon the lake. It still looked like glass, the moon reflecting on it made it look like a painting.

He sighed, his breath slightly visible in the crisp fall air.

_Please…. please give me something I can do. I can’t….. I can’t lose her._

When had he become so soft? What was it about this girl that had him in such a trance that he wanted to change every aspect of his life?

He was Kylo Ren, the ruthless loan shark, the man who would do anything and everything to get the payments he needed to collect or to run protection for Snoke’s _other_ activities. He had gone to extreme lengths to get the job done. He had no soul, he had a black heart and didn’t give a fuck about anyone’s opinions. Yet.. when he met Rey, everything changed. He wanted to turn his life completely around just for the chance to be in the presence of this beautiful angel.

Kylo sat on the cold ground and leaned back against a tree, closing his eyes, he had to figure out what he wanted. Ultimately, he wanted to be with Rey, she was everything. She made him feel like he had a chance in this world and that he could be something different from what he had gotten accustomed to in the past few years. Finding out that he was hopefully going to be a father scared the living shit out of him, but this was his fate. He stood up and walked back to his car, he knew what he needed to do.

A dark figure leaned against the side of his car, Kylo reached behind him for his gun when he felt another arm grab his and force him to the ground. He struggled to move to throw the figure off of him, but a knee in the small of his back kept him down.

“Snoke isn’t happy with you. Since you’ve failed to bring the payment in… you are the replacement.” Kylo struggled to get up, but a hand with a cloth-covered his face and everything started to feel warm and started to blur.

“Nighty night Ren.” As his eyes closed he swore he could hear a woman’s voice scream for him, he tried his best to fight against them, but ultimately everything faded to black.

*****

When Kylo woke up, he was almost unfamiliar with the settings. He was completely disoriented, but one thing was for certain, he couldn’t feel his arms. As he looked up he saw that they were tied together and held above his head by a chain. He felt like he had been dragged on to the set of a horror movie, but instead of having a director yell cut… he was left all alone.

A large metal door pushed open and scraped against the ground, causing a horrible sound to resonate throughout the room. Kylo tried to turn his head to lessen the sound of the door, but to his dismay it didn't work. He turned to see the figures walking in the door, each of them in crimson red suits. They started to surround, with their hands behind their backs, they stood at full attention, the _Red Guard,_ as everyone knew them by, stood expressionless and seemingly motionless. Hearing the next set of footsteps walk in, they all turned towards the door and in _he_ walked. Aleister Snoke, the vile man that, for some god forsaken reason, he had dedicated a better part of ten years to.

“Oh, Kylo. When I found you, you had raw untamed power and beyond that, something truly special. Now look at you, the once mighty Kylo Ren, brought down to nothing because of a girl?” Snoke snapped his fingers and two guards came up beside him and punched him in the sides, dropping him to his knees.

Snoke laughed as he listened to Kylo whimper from the hit. He grasped his jaw, yanking it high to face him. “You are pathetic Kylo Ren, to think I put this much faith in you over these years. You let me down, and now… I’m going to end you.” Snoke violently struck his face before he walked away. As he stood in the door frame, he snapped his fingers once again and all but two guards followed him out.

“Remind him who is in charge men,” he said bitterly as he slammed the door shut behind him. The two guards took off their red suit jackets and laid them gently by the door. One reached into his pocket and grabbed out a knife, flipping the blade open, he walked up to Kylo and pressed the cool steel blade to his face and dragged it down his cheek to his neck, ending just below his collarbone. Kylo could feel the rush of blood dripping down his face, after the guard cleaned the blade of his knife on Kylo’s shirt, he placed the blade back inside of its cover and tossed the blade towards the door.

The guards took turns laying punches into his sides, each blow cause more damage to Kylo’s body. He was strong, he was used to taking blows, but the fact he was unable to fight back made every hit hurt more than the last. It lasted a lifetime, he was damaged, he was broken. The guard undid the binding on his hands, Kylo grabbed his wrist and started to rub at the tender spots that had formed. The guards where done with him, but before they left, they landed one last hit

to his stomach, causing him to keen over. One arm wrapped around his abdomen while the other held him from falling to the ground. He could feel the blood slowly dripping down his face from the knife wound from earlier. Everything hurt, he knew it would be over soon though.

He would be taken into Snoke’s dining room, he would have one last thing to eat and it would be over. Falling to his side, he let the tears fall freely down his face. The thick metal door closed, leaving a resounding echo throughout the room.

Everything was cold; the floors, the walls, even the small cot that he had dragged himself to. Closing his eyes, he let his sleep-deprived body rest for the first time in days. Thoughts of what she looked like filled his mind. She probably looked like an angel, her beautiful round stomach popping ever so slightly out of her beautiful athletic body. She probably had her hair pulled into that messy bun she liked, or the adorable three buns. He wished he could place his hands on that bump that held the life they both created, to kiss her one last time.

“I’m so sorry Rey. I should’ve told you the truth, I should’ve taken you away when I could. Protect our baby...tell them I love them more than anything, but most of all. I love you Rey, more than the stars in the sky,” his voice was weak, even though no one was in the room to hear his last confession, it broke his heart. This was the end, he was sure of it.

***********

A loud bang woke him from his partial sleep, shaking him. The door opened slowly, the bright lights from the hallway stung his eyes as the figure walked forward. After his eyes adjusted, he was met face to face with Hux.

“Stand up Ren. Time to go.” Hux reached for the handcuffs and stood in front of him, holding them in his hand. “She’s pregnant?” he asked, looking at Ben with a stone-cold face, he simply nodded.

“Fuck.” His hand combed through his strawberry blonde locks and down his face with a faint moan. “Don’t you ever fucking say I didn't do anything for you,” he whispered faintly as he walked behind him, lifting his shirt and sticking what felt like a gun against his back and the line of his pants. He walked in front of Ben again, his face completely expressionless, but his eyes said it all, he gave him a slight nod before grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to the ground. He pulled him back up by the hair craning his neck backwards before whispering in his ear.

“Save your family Ben.” He released his hair and pushed him towards the door. As he stood behind him, he slipped the key to the cuffs into his hand and nudged him forward. He walked down the all too familiar hallway. The pristine white marble floors that sparkled against the harsh fluorescent lights made it hard for him to focus. The hallway felt longer than it normally did, he took smaller steps as he made his way to his final meeting with the man that ruined his life and countless others.

The dining hall was large and spacious, a large mahogany table sat on top of a crimson red rug in the dead center of the room. The white walls were so piercingly white that it almost made it hurt to look around. The food spread was laid out on the table, everything looked delicious. Ben’s stomach grumbled as he saw the array of food.

“Ah, Kylo Ren, so nice for you to join us. The rest of your men should be here shortly,” Snoke said in a cheerful voice. Hearing the joy in his voice made Ben feel sick to his stomach, he knew what Snoke was planning. It was obvious. He just hoped that he would have the upper-hand in this instance.

The Knights started to fall into the room, one by one. None of them saying a single word as they sat in their seats. Hux sat by Ben on his right side, his face hadn’t shown a speck of emotion the entire time. The tension in the room was thicker than blood, everyone was aware of the situation at hand.

“Welcome my sons. Tonight is a special night, we are toasting to the legacy of the one and only Kylo Ren,” Snoke said vindictively as he rose from his throne at the head of the table. Lifting his gauntlet to the air, he waited for everyone to follow. Reluctantly, everyone did, the knight’s faces all impassive as they did what they were told. “Eat everyone, this is a party after all!” Snoke said merrily as he took a large sip of the red wine that filled his glass.

***********

The dinner went by in a painfully slow pace, the inevitable knowledge of what was about to happen hung in the room. Kylo looked at his plate and watched as his food got colder with each passing minute. The gun started to feel like a weight added to him, he just needed the right moment to execute his plan.

Snoke wiped his lips on the white linen napkin and discarded it onto the ground, clearing his throat, he snapped his fingers three times and waited. One of the red guards walked in holding a black silk pillow with Snoke’s gun sitting in the dead center. The guard presented the gun to Snoke, he smiled heartlessly as he admired the way the gun shone in the light of the dining hall.

“Let this be a lesson to you all, you fuck up like Kylo Ren has and the end is upon you.” Every face dropped as they closed their eyes, not wanting to see the next few minutes unfold. Kylo sat up straight in his chair, looking directly at his enemy with a slight glimmer of hope in his eye.

“Kylo Ren, you’ve disappointed me for the last time. I never wanted this to unfold, but after learning you were protecting that little whore from paying off the debt she owed, you must pay the price. Either way, once I dispose of you, I will find her and make her my own. I will raise that child as my own,” Snoke said viciously. He stood up and pointed the barrel of the gun in Kylo’s direction. Kylo reached behind him, holding the gun in his lap, waiting for the exact moment.

Snoke smiled cruelly as he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air and collided with Kylo’s chest. The feeling of the hot led searing through his flesh was utter hell, he could feel the bullet rip apart the muscle and nerves in his shoulder. Kylo screamed in agony as he fell out of his chair onto the floor clutching his shoulder. Snoke walked up to him, placing his shoe on top of his wound and pushing down on it, causing more damage to him.

Snoke cocked the gun back again and smirked as he looked down on him. “Goodbye, Ben Solo.”

Kylo gathered his strength, grabbing the gun that Hux had given him and pointed it it up to Snoke, he quickly pulled the trigger and dropped the gun. He opened his eyes to see Snoke with a bullet through his chest, his large form collapsed on top of him, knocking the air out of Kylo’s lungs.

The last thing that flitted through his mind was of Rey, he was going to miss her.

Everything went black, noises started to dissipate and drown out as if he was going through a tunnel, the light at the end was bright and welcoming, this was it, this was the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEOPLE CALM DOWN DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST I SWEAR EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY.  
> Do you honestly think I am that heartless to kill him off? HELL NO 
> 
> Stay Tuned for the next part ;) 
> 
> XO  
> Kylosgirl


	12. Sorry I Let You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So Yes I am VERY sorry I haven't updated this in a HOT minute! Its been a crazy few weeks!!   
> I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Also thank you to Azuwrite for being the greatest beta EVER and creating this beautiful moodboard!!! <3 <3 <3

**_Let you Down_ **

_ Feels like we're on the edge right now _

_ I wish that I could say I'm proud _

_ I'm sorry that I let you down _

_ Let you down _

_ All these voices in my head get loud _

_ I wish that I could shut them out _

_ I'm sorry that  _ **_I let you down_ **

**_  
_ ** \------------------------------

Ben’s eyes fluttered open, three men stood above him saying words that sounded like muffled gibberish. He caught a brief view of his arm, a needle sticking out and his shirt was covered in blood. 

“Sir? Sir, stay with us. We’re going to take you to the hospital,” the man’s words started to drown out, it sounded like he was sinking deeper and deeper into water. He could feel the medics turning him onto his side as they strapped him down onto a board, the motion made him sick, he wished he had the strength to tell them to stop, but everything felt weighed down and heavy. 

“Rey…” he whispered softly, he winced as he felt the jostle of the medics placing him on the stretcher and loading him into the ambulance. Soon, everything started to fade into black.

\----------------------------------

He kept waking up, he wasn't sure why. He was only able to see small bits of the chaos that was surrounding him. Bright lights surrounded him, more talk, a soft hum and a low beeping noise. It was too much for him, he let the darkness that he welcomed with open arms take over again. This time he hoped it was for good. 

\----------------------------------

  
His head was throbbing, his eyes slowly opened to only be met by even brighter fluorescent lights. As he brought his hand up to cover his eyes, he found that he wasn’t able to, it was being weighed down. He sat up slowly, but was met with a slight resistance, he turned to see why he couldn’t move his arm to only be met by…. _Rey_. Her hands held onto his arm for dear life, her hair was a mess and he could see the stains of black on his sheet from where she had been crying.    
  
“Rey?” His voice felt dry and irritated, but he needed to see her face, even if she looked like a raccoon from crying. He placed his hand on top of hers, his thumb brushing against her knuckles as he said her name again before her head shot up. 

“Kylo? Oh god, Kylo!” she said in a teary voice. She jumped from her chair and onto him, hugging him the best he could. Ben held back the whimper of pain as he held her close, taking in her scent and her touch. 

“Kylo, I was… I was so worried. This guy named Hux called me and told me that you had been shot...and...and I…” Rey couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. They broke through her like a dam. 

“Rey...sweetheart, stop, it’s okay. I’m fine.” His hand cupped her face as he brushed away the tears that fell. “We should...we should talk,” he said softly as he adjusted himself in the bed to sit up a little higher. 

“Okay...ya...”  She turned her head away from him, leaning back in the chair, lifting her leg up and tucking it under her. She placed a hand on her small bump and started to rub it softly.

“First… Rey, you have to know I was never going to take you in. I… I care about you so much, I just wanted to protect you.” Ben adjusted himself in bed, but paused as a wave of pain and nausea washed over him. Rey jumped from her chair and helped him adjust in the bed again before she sat back down, bringing both legs up and sitting awkwardly in the chair. 

“I guess I should start at the beginning. Rey, my real name is Ben…Ben Solo. My, ugh...parents are Han and Leia. I drove out to Maz’s bar and saw them there. They... they were the ones who told me you were pregnant. I was in shock, I had no idea, I lost it. I got in my car and drove for hours trying to figure out what to do. I ended up at the lake where we had our first date. I sat out there just to clear my head and well… I realized that my life is incomplete without you. For years I thought what I was doing was okay, but the moment I met you? Fuck, Rey, you changed me. You made me want to be better.” He shifted again, ignoring the shocks of pain from adjusting his position. 

“I met Snoke when I was almost eighteen years old, he promised me all of these amazing things like money and women. You name it, he would make it happen, but it came with a price. I became a mindless drone for him. I did so many things that I regret doing. I did protection runs and was a shield for escorts. I was his muscle to get money that people owed him. Fuck, you name it, I did it, but when… when I met you. I knew I had to stop. Something inside of me told me that I needed to be done. When Snoke handed me the file and your picture was in there, that was the final straw for me. I stopped taking his calls and started ignoring him, that's why that piece of shit came after you. You… you ended up hurt because of me.” Tears filled his eyes as he recalled the events that lead them to the hospital the first time. 

“Rey, I wanted to tell you from the moment I found out that it was you. As soon as you told me your story, fuck, I wanted to tell you right then! You were so fragile and vulnerable that I just... I couldn’t get myself to do it. Rey, please...please see that I wanted to protect you. I miss you so much. I miss coming to see you at the bar, I miss hearing your voice as you sing. I love you Rey.” Ben broke down, tears streamed down his face as he confessed his love to her. 

Rey sat back in the chair, her hand never leaving her small baby bump. She was so protective of it, this wasn’t what she was expecting. She didn’t know what to say. 

“I... I hate you, yet I love you so much, Kylo or Ben, whatever the hell your name is. I shouldn’t love you, I should hate you for everything you did. You really hurt me, you know that? I had to leave everything behind, drop everything I worked for… and move again...I had to move cities and live with your parents. Then I find out that I...I’m pregnant and the fact that I couldn’t even tell you, do you know how that feels?!” Rey said angrily as she scolded him, she knew it was hurtful, but it had to be said. 

“I... I need to go Ben.” She got up from the chair, straightened out her shirt and made her way towards the door. Her hands shook from the rage and sadness leaving her body, she turned to see him one last time. Vulnerable in the bed, his eyes strained red with tears running down his cheeks. 

“Goodbye Ben,” and with that she was gone, the door slowly closing behind her. Ben laid in the bed, not able to move. She was gone… _ again _ . 

And just like that, he saw his life slip by once again. He closed his eyes, balled his hands into the tightest fists and pounded them into the bed, the pain be damned at this point. Ben’s heart was broken. 

\----------------------------------

**5 ½ months later**

_ Mom: Ben I know you aren't busy. Your father and I are coming to get you. Please be ready to go. _

The text came through three hours ago, Ben laid in his bed, still in his boxers. The empty bottle of Jack Daniels laid next to him, he still hadn’t seen or heard from her. He understood though, why would an angel like that want to be with someone like him? It still hurt though, watching her walk away from him. He understood though, she had every right to leave. 

He heard somebody ring the doorbell over and over again, it was his mother. He rolled out of bed and slowly made his way down the stairs. Reluctantly, he opened the door and winced as the sun was setting, illuminating the evening sky brighter than he anticipated. 

“God, Benjamin, you look like shit,” Leia said as she pushed her way into the foyer of his house. She turned to face him and handed him a bag. 

“Ya, come in? I guess?” Ben held the bag in his hand, opening it and seeing a new outfit in there. He scoffed as he wanted to throw the bag across the room. Leia must have known his intentions of wanting to toss the bag. She grabbed his face, pinching his cheeks tightly. 

“Get your ass upstairs, go shower, wear this and for god’s sake, shave child!” She demanded. She released his face and pointed upstairs. He rolled his eyes and started to walk up the stairs. He turned around to see her starting to pick up the mess in the living room. Ben sighed as he shook his head, he turned back and walked into his bathroom. 

The hot water scolded his back, but it felt nice, he forgot to do it as often as he used to. He turned off the water, throwing open the door, he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Ben quickly dried off and started to put on the outfit his mother had brought him over. The black jeans clung to his damp legs as he pulled them up over his legs. He looked in the mirror and saw the scars from the cuts and the gunshot wound. A constant reminder of how much he had fucked up. He bit his lower lip as he turned away from the mirror and grabbed the black button down shirt and threw it on. He opened the door and could faintly hear voices speaking. As he walked down the stairs he saw both his parents sitting and talking in the living room. 

“Good, you’re ready, let’s go,” Leia said as she quickly stood up from the couch and walked to the door. She opened it and started to tap her foot on the floor with her hand, pointing towards the outside. “Well? Sometime today!” Han laughed as he got up from the couch and walked towards her. He placed a kiss on her cheek before he walked out to the car. Ben soon followed his father, Leia patted his back gently as he walked out the door.

\----------

“Mom? Why are we at Maz’s bar…” Ben asked as his dad put the car in park. A feeling of guilt, pain and sadness washed over him. He shouldn’t be here. 

“Because Benjamin, I want a drink and it's high time you got out of that house. Now, let’s go,” Leia said as she got out of the car. Ben cursed as he stepped out of his dad's car. Opening the doors to the bar, this was like his dreams. Walking into the bar, seeing her again, but it was always different. She was married to someone better than he was or she refused to see him. Ben felt sick to his stomach, he was still broken from the previous interaction between them. There was no way he could see her. 

As he and his parents walked into the bar, he was taken back, it all had changed...it looked better. The bar was fully stocked and lit up like the night sky in Canto Bite, the bar wasn’t sticky anymore, it was like everything had gotten a complete makeover. Ben sat at the bar with his parents sitting by his side. They all ordered drinks and sat in silence as they listened to the other patrons sing. 

“Okay, ladies and gents! I have a surprise for you all! Please, everyone give a warm welcome back to the stage. Kira!” This had to be a prank, right? Ben turned in his seat to be proved wrong. There she was, the sweetest baby bump, dressed up, smiling like everything was okay. The piano started to play softly, she took a deep breath before she started to pour her heart out. 

_ All along it was a fever _

_ A cold sweat hot-headed believer _

_ I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something" _

_ He said, "If you dare, come a little closer" _

_ Round and around and around and around we go _

_ Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know _

_ Not really sure how to feel about it _

_ Something in the way you move _

_ Makes me feel like I can't live without you _

_ It takes me all the way _

_ I want you to stay… _

\--------------

The song finished, everyone wiped tears from their faces as they applauded her. She took a soft bow as she thanked everyone. Ben couldn’t breathe, the air had suddenly become thick and heavy. He needed to get out. Throwing back the last bit of Jack, he slammed the glass on the island and rushed out of the bar. He ran towards the alley where he stopped to finally catch his breath. It was November, cold and chilling, his breath visible as he placed his hand against the cold brick wall. He leaned forward, letting his head touch the bricks. 

“Ben?” 

The universe was out to get him, he could hear her voice as his heartbeat pounded in his chest. 

Suddenly a small hand grabbed onto his. Ben froze in place, too afraid to turn around. Then he heard his name called again, even softer than before. Pushing off against the wall, he stood straight and turned to see... _ Rey _ . 

“H-hey Rey...” He stuttered out. He couldn’t help but glance down and see the large baby bump, she was due any day. He knew that much. 

“I’m, uh, glad you came. That song...that was to you...” she said quietly. Her hands cradled the grown bump, rubbing it softly. “It’s a girl, you know...”

Ben was crushed, his heart ripped from his chest with those words,  _ It’s a girl _ . He fell against the wall, it felt like someone had shot him again, this was too much. He slowly extended his hand out towards her, he just wanted to feel. Rey took a step forward, allowing his hand to touch her. As he did, he could feel the slightest nudge beneath his hand. 

“She knows who you are Ben,” Rey said softly as she placed her hand on top of his, pressing it down on her belly a little more. Ben choked back a sob that threatened to break. 

“Rey… I... I’m sor-“ he stopped mid-sentence when she placed two fingers on his lips and shook her head. 

“Ben, I need to be the one who is sorry this time. I walked out on you. I just...left you there. Ben, I love you.  _ We _ love you….” Rey said softly as she brought his hand from her belly to her lips. She gently kissed the top of his hand. 

Ben places his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her close, his lips locked onto hers felt like home...like heaven. Rey deepened the kiss, refusing to pull away until a sharp pain ripped through her body.

“Oh my god Rey! Are you okay?” Ben asked frantically. He held her in his arms trying to keep her upright, but seemed to fail as she slowly fell to her knees. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine. I’ve been having them off and on for a couple of hours now.” She said in pain, Ben wiped away the stray tears that had fallen down her cheek. He was worried. 

“Then why aren’t you at the hospital Rey?!” He said anxiously as he helped her slowly get back up. 

“The nurse said it was n-not a big deal. I wasn’t ready yet. So I came into work and tried to..Ben… Ben, I, fuck!” She screamed as her knees gave out from underneath her. “Ben, I think our little girl is coming tonight!” 

Ben scooped her into his arms, holding her head close to his chest as he rushed to his car. He yanked the door open and laid her down in the back seat. He rushed to the driver’s door, starting it in a fury, he threw it into gear and rushed to the hospital. He was about to become a dad.


	13. Hello Baby Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off....... Im so sorry for the LONG wait.  
> I almost wanted to give up, if it weren't for AdriannaXVI and Sweetkyloren this story would be gone....so thank you ladies I love you tons!
> 
> Also if you have never looked up their stories you REALLY should!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_“The nurse said it was n-not a big deal. I wasn’t ready yet. So I came into work and tried to...Ben… Ben, I, fuck!” She screamed as her knees gave out from underneath her. “Ben, I think our little girl is coming tonight!”_

The words repeated in his head over and over like a broken record as he sped through the streets to the hospital. His hand held onto Rey’s as another contraction doubled her down, her screams echoed in the car. Tears streamed down her face as she squeezed his hand harder to try and offset the pain. Ben felt useless, there was nothing he could do. 

Finally pulling up to the hospital, Ben threw the car in park, and quickly got out and grabbed Rey. He held her in his arms, kissing her forehead as he kicked the car door shut and walked into the Labor and Delivery room. Rey looked sick, her face was pale and sweat glistened her brow. He found an abandoned wheelchair and set her down and wheeled her over to the admissions desk. 

“Hi, I need to check her in, she’s had contractions and she’s not doing so good and...” Ben was cut off by Rey who taped his hand. She turned her head to smile and reassure him that she was okay. 

“I’m Rey Katana. I was here... Y-yesterday. Dr. Holdo is my...d-doctor,” she was able to stutter out. The nurse looked at Rey with a concerned look as she gazed upon her pale complexion. 

“Miss, are you okay?” The nurse asked as she came around the desk and knelt in front of Rey. She grabbed her wrist and began to check her pulse. 

“Y-yeah. I’m just a little lightheaded,” she said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on her hand. The room felt like it was spinning in a circle, but soon everything stopped. She felt a little better, but needed to lay down. 

“Okay, let’s get you set up Miss Katana. You can follow me Sir, I will take you to the room,” the nurse said as she started to wheel Rey down the hallway. 

Ben stood completely still, he didn’t know if he would be welcome there, this was the first time they had seen each other since his accident. He could hear Rey telling the nurse to stop, she turned to face him and weakly smiled. 

“Ben, I need you,” she said as she extended her hand out to him, the other rested upon her stomach, rubbing soothing circles over and over. He felt the tug of his heart strings as he choked back a sob and took a few steps forward and walked with them to the room. This was it. 

\----------

Hours had passed, Rey had been hooked up to several machines, some of which Ben knew all too familiarly. She finally was given her epidural and was able to rest, her eyes closed softly, letting sleep consume her. Ben watched the monitors intensely as he watched each contraction rack through her body. The drugs must have been strong, because she didn’t even flinch, she stayed sleeping through each one. Ben watched as the monitors showed the contractions, but after a few seconds they would relax and go back to normal. This had gone on for almost five hours. The nurse would come in every hour to check on her and Rey softly cried as she was woken from her sleep. But Ben never left her side, his hand held hers the entire time.

Rey woke with a stir, her breathing was heavy as she sat up as best she could in the bed. She looked around the room, nothing had changed. Ben laid his head on the bed, his hand still intertwined with hers. She pried her hand free of his, she flexed her hand a few times before she placed her hand on his head and started to comb through his hair. She smiled, he was there with her, going through this with her. She thought about the last time they were in a hospital together. Ben had told her the truth about everything. She had walked away from it all, she was being stupid, she tried to think of what it would be like if she hadn’t seen him again. 

“I’m so sorry Ben. I was stupid to think I could do this on my own. You tried to apologize to me and what I did was horrible. I am so sorry Ben.” Tears started to form in her eyes, steadily, they fell down her face as she continued her apology to him. Ben sat up, his eyes full of tears of his own as he looked at her and smiled. 

“Rey, I love you. I love you so much, you don’t have to be sorry for anything. You did what you needed to do. I should be the one still saying sorry for everything I did.” He cupped her face gently, standing up slightly, he bent down to kiss her lips. The lips he had craved since the moment she had come to see him in the hospital when he was down. They were soft like silk and tasted sweet like sugar. 

Rey moaned into the kiss and it sent Ben into a frenzy. All he wanted to do was rip off her clothing and take her right then and there, but with the given circumstances, he knew it would be a horrible idea. He broke the kiss, pulling away, he sat back in the chair and smiled as he held her hand again. Kissing the top of her hand, he hummed softly as his thumb brushed against her knuckles. 

“So, what are you going to name your daughter?” he asked softly. Rey tilted her head slightly in confusion. 

“You mean _OUR_ daughter?” She asked as she emphasized ‘our’. “I think _we_ should name her... Gracelynn. What do you think?” 

“Gracelynn...I... I love that Rey,” Ben said as he held back the tears that threatened to spill from the corner of his eye, but one seemed to slip away.

Rey’s hand gently brushed the tear away from his cheek, she smiled as she tugged his face closer to hers, placing a kiss on his lips once again. It was a sweet tender moment. When she let go, they gazed at each other with love struck eyes, but the tender moment was soon ended by a nurse walking into the room. The nurse checked on Rey to see if she was ready, but it seemed that it wasn’t quite the time to push. She sighed in frustration as the nurse apologized for the unfortunate news. 

“Uh, come on little girl, I just want to meet you,” Rey said in defeat. She let her head fall back into the single pillow, sighing in frustration. They had been there for almost 7 hours, her body started to feel weak, everything ached. 

Ben felt useless, he wished there was something else he could do to help, but nothing came to mind. He placed a hand on her belly, closing his eyes, he began to talk to their daughter. He spoke so softly, Rey could barely register half the words he was saying, however, there was one phrase that she could hear, the words tugged at her heart and made her sigh with happiness. 

“Gracelynn, your mom and I love you, your grandparents love you. I promise, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms baby girl,” Ben said quietly. He went on for a while, telling her of all the plans he had for them to do as a family, how he would never let her go and that he would always be there to protect her. 

A sharp pain ran through Rey’s body, leaving her speechless. Her face turned white and her touch became cold. Ben quickly hit the call button and a nurse came in. He explained that she had gone pale after her last contraction and her skin felt cold. The nurse quickly checked and saw that she was fully dilated to a 10 and that the baby had started to make her way down the birth canal. She quickly paged the other doctors and soon the room was filled with medical personnel. 

“Looks like it’s time Miss Katana.” Doctor Holdo said as she took a seat at the edge of the bed. Rey’s feet were strung up in the stirrups, her hand desperately searched for Ben’s as she started to panic. 

Ben bent down, kissing her temple, his head resting against her. He whispered words of encouragement as the doctors told her to start pushing. Ben held onto her leg as she pushed with all her strength. It was only a few pushes until they heard the loud, high-pitched scream of their daughter. 

\----------

It felt like an eternity, but she was here. Gracelynn Kira Solo. A beautiful 7lb 10 oz baby girl with a full head of black hair and tan skin. A perfect combination of her mom and dad. Ben cut the cord, he did the best he could to hold back the tears of happiness, but was unsuccessful when they placed her in his arms. He turned to Rey and smiled as he glided to her side, not wanting to further rattle the sweet baby that fussed in his arms. He placed her on her chest, the little girl calming down as her mother’s touched soothed her. Rey smiled as she placed her hand gently on the baby’s back. She looked up to Ben with tears in her eyes and smiled as she looked back to her daughter. 

“She’s perfect Rey. She is absolutely perfect,” Ben said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to them. 

\----------

Rey had fallen asleep, a comfortable sleep as everything seemed like a blur. She slowly opened her eyes, the lights were off, the only light came from the emergency light and from the hall. She sat up in her bed slowly, reaching over to the hospital crib to grab her daughter, she was caught off guard when she was not in her spot. Panic washed over as she searched frantically around the room, but then heard the soft whispering of Ben. He was leaning against the hall, holding their daughter in his arms, whispering to her, leaning down to kiss her forehead every so often. 

“You are so beautiful, my sweet baby girl. I can’t wait to take you and your mom away, travel the world and see its beauty.” Ben turned to face Rey, he smiled as he walked towards her bedside, brushing the single strand of hair away from Rey’s face. 

Ben laid her down into Rey’s arms, she cooed softly as Rey lowered her top and pulled her closer, allowing her to suckle away at her breast. Rey adjusted herself in the bed to allow Ben to join her. As he sat down, his arm draped over her shoulder, his head leaned against hers as he took in the sight of both of his girls. He was happy, truly happy, for the first time in years. 

“Thank you Rey,” he said quietly as to not disturb their daughter. She smiled and looked up towards him. His eyes filled with unshed tears, his lower lip quivered softly as he smiled. 

“I love you Ben. I’m so glad you could be here with us.” Rey’s hand brushed against his face as she brought him down for a kiss. She leaned back into the bed, she slipped her hand into his and held it tightly as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over once again. 

\--------4 months later-------

Everything changed the day Gracelynn was born, Ben had a change in career. He was now a personal bodyguard for his mother, who decided to run for Senate once again. It was nice, because he was able to come home almost every night. Save for the nights they were on the road traveling to different cities to campaign. Rey felt spoiled when he was home, however. Any time their daughter cried, he was there to swoop in to take care of her needs, he was her own personal Superman. 

Rey was woken up by the sound of her daughter crying, it had been this way almost every morning since they had gotten home from the hospital. She was lucky though, her daughter let her sleep until 7:30 every morning. She turned in the bed to give Ben a kiss, but noticed that he was gone, the bed still warm, but the body was not there. She quickly sat up and called his name. 

“You’re my little pumpkin pop, pumpkin pop, puuuumpkin pop. Hangin at the chocolate shop, waaaiting for the moon to drop,” he sang to her, dancing into their room together. Rey couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the two of them dancing their way to the side of her bed. 

“Oh, there’s my princess!” Rey said as she extended her arms out to her little girl. “Did Daddy get you dressed already? Well, aren’t you so…” Rey paused as she read the shirt. She turned to see Ben down on one knee with a small black box in his hand. 

“Will you marry me Rey?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice the hidden message in the story ;) If you did...10 points to your house! ;)


	14. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding! A wedding! We're going to have a wedding!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off this is so weird that this is my first FULL story that has been completed!! Ive been holding out and waiting to end this but I feel like it is a good time. Sorry for the late delay in this!! :) 
> 
> Second, thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much to my amazing Beta Ash-Azuwrites for being such a baller with this story and putting up with my horrible writing style! You are truly amazing and I can never thank you enough!!
> 
> Last, thank you to my best friends/sisters AdriannaXVI, Albastargazer, LoveofEscapism, and SweetKyloRen for being the most supportive group of ladies ever!! I love you all so much!!

Rey sat in the chair, admiring the makeup and hair that Leia’s design team had done. She felt like a bride. After 14 months of waiting for this moment, it was finally here. Rey couldn’t stop staring at the ring that laid perfectly on her left hand. Ben had taken it in to get cleaned the night before their wedding, and the way the sun hit the diamond made it shine infinitely. A soft knock on the door caught her off guard as she quickly stood up to answer. She was welcomed by the smiling faces of Maz and Leia. 

“Oh, sweetheart! Look at you! You are positively radiant!” Leia said as she stepped into the room with Maz trailing behind. The three women each took a seat near the window, looking down at the venue. It was a beautiful spring, Rey felt fortunate enough to have beautiful weather with the trees full of budding blossoms and flowers lining the beautiful pathway. 

“Rey, sweetheart, you’re glowing! Look at you, your makeup and hair are a beautiful touch too,” Maz said as she grabbed Rey’s hands, holding them tightly. 

“Rey? We have some gifts for you, for your wedding,” Leia said as she and Maz grabbed the boxes they had brought in and placed them on the bed next to her dress. 

Leia opened the first box to reveal an old, beautiful lace veil , still full of color and life. At the border were sewn soft pink flowers and crystals. She laid it out on the floor, showing the brilliance of the patterns attached. Rey choked back the tears that threatened to ruin her makeup as she ran her fingers across the design. 

“This was my mother, Padme’s veil, that she wore when she married my father, Anakin. This is your something old,” she said as placed the lid back on the box. 

“This is your something borrowed,” Maz said as she handed Rey a black box, she lifted the lid and Rey’s breath stuttered as she saw the elegant strand of diamonds that laid against the black velvet. “This was mine on my wedding day. You may not have been my biological daughter, but I have always thought of you as my own.” Maz lifted the delicate strand from the box, walked behind Rey and placed it across her neck. Rey’s fingers touched the strand and let a few tears gently fall down her cheek. 

“Oh, sweetheart!” Leia said as she grabbed a few tissues and blotted the tears away. She touched up the makeup that had been ruined from her tears. 

“Something blue,” Leia said as she opened the shoe box. Inside were a pair of breathtakingly soft, blue heels with a Cinderella blue ribbon attached. “I wore the same pair on my wedding day when I married Han. Unfortunately, mine were destroyed by our dog when Ben was little, but I was able to get an exact replica.” Rey admired the shoes, they were simple and elegant. 

Leia stretched out her hand, Rey noticed the motion and she placed her leg into it. She slipped the shoe over Rey’s foot and wrapped the silk ribbon around her ankle, tying it off with a bow. Rey pointed her foot, twisting it side to side to admire the heel. Leia smiled as Rey lifted her other foot and she placed the other shoe on. She stood up and walked towards the full length mirror, she bit her lip in excitement as she turned towards the closet and unzipped the bag that held her wedding dress. She pulled the gown out and smiled as she turned to face Maz and Leia. 

“Can you help me?” She asked softly. Both ladies nodded as they stood up and joined her. Rey grabbed the sash that held her robe that had the word BRIDE written on the back with crystals. She shrugged it off her shoulders, unveiling the white, lace corset bra with matching panties that read  _ WIFE _ . 

“Ben is going to have a heart attack, Rey!” Leia said in a joking manner. Rey felt the heat rush towards her cheeks as her Mother-in-Law joked about the things that her son would do. 

Maz unzipped the dress and lowered it to the ground, making the opening wide enough for Rey to step into without ruining the fabric. They helped bring the dress over Rey’s delicate form, she slipped her arms through the sleeves and held the dress just above her breasts as Maz and Leia helped zip it up. They caught a snag as they tried to zip it, right around her abdomen. She took a deep breath and sucked in the best she could, once the zipper was up, Rey sighed. 

Rey turned to face the full length mirror, she felt her knees shake as she saw herself for the first time in her full bridal beauty. Her hand covered her mouth as she turned side to side seeing every angle there was to her dress. Rey placed her hand over her stomach and sighed. Then a familiar screech brought her back to reality. 

“Mama!” Gracelynn ran up to Rey, her arms up in the air, screaming her name over and over. She was being chased by her grandpa Han, and Rey couldn’t help but laugh as she bent down to pick up her daughter. 

“I...am...so sorry,” Han said breathlessly as he used the door frame as balance. “For only being 14 months old, that kid is much faster than I am.”

“It’s okay, I’m ready anyway, and it seems that everyone’s already here too.” She saw the small intimate crowd already in their seats, waiting for things to start. 

“Han, go tell Ben we are ready. Let’s get this party started!” Leia clapped happily as she grabbed Maz’s hand. They opened the door to see Chewie standing with his hand closed in a fist ready to knock at the door. “She’s all yours my friend,” Leia said as she walked out of the room. 

“Wow, Rey… you look amazing,” Chewie said, stunned at how beautiful his daughter was as she did a quick twirl, showing all the features to her dress. 

“You ready to walk me down the aisle dad?” Rey asked cheerfully. Chewie brushed away the tears that fell down his cheek and nodded. 

“Of course honey. Now, let’s get you married.” Chewie extended his arm as Rey loops hers around his, they descended the staircase and waited for their queue. 

Rey waited, her breaths shallow as she waited for the bridal march to start. Chewie looked down to see Rey shaking. Chewie dropped his arm and stood in front of Rey, his hands braced her shoulders, but then brought her into his chest, holding her tightly. She watched as Gracelynn stood next to her Grandpa Han, holding his finger, she waited patiently to run down to the end of the aisle to see her dad. Rey knelt down the best she could in the dress and fixed her leafy green and pink ribbon tiara. She tugged at the hem of her ivory-colored flower girl dress and smiled as she kissed her forehead. Rey watched as Han and Gracelynn walked down the aisle, he helped her toss out the rose petals that lead to Ben. 

“Don’t worry. This is your day, everything will be perfect,” Chewie whispered in her ear. He tilted her chin up and smiled. “Come on, that would be your queue.”

Rey walked through the door, down the aisle and saw everyone stand. However, her focus wasn’t on them, it was on Ben. She saw him, standing in the tailored suit and bow tie, his hair slightly ruffled by the slight breeze, but framed perfectly around his face. The moment their eyes met, Ben bent forward, his hands catching on his knees as he cried watching her walk down. She had to be the strong one; she walked slowly down the aisle, her feet wanted to sprint down and jump into his arms, but her brain was being rational and made her slowly walk. 

Finally, she stood next to him, her shaking hands held steadily in his. She looked up, eye to eye and watched as he mouthed, ‘ _ You look absolutely beautiful. I love you.’  _ His hand cupped her face as his thumb brushed away the lone tear. He bent down to kiss her, but was quickly interrupted by the pastor. Rey couldn’t help but laugh as she took a small step backwards and nodded for the pastor to continue. 

The Pastor read a few words from his script, reciting the normal vows that were apart of any standard wedding. Once he finished, he cleared his throat and spoke directly to them. “Now, I suggest looking deeply into each other’s eyes, see the love you both have for each other as you say your vows.” 

Ben started first, his words were full of love and passion. How she was his light in the darkness, how there was no doubt in his mind that she was the one for him. Rey did her best to hold back the tears that threatened to break, but wasn’t able to hold them back entirely. She recited her vows, promising to love him for the rest of their days and beyond. How, even in her darkest days, he was always on her mind, protecting her and their daughter. 

Ben smiled as he called out to their daughter, Han released her and watched as she ran up to her daddy and wrapped her pudgy arms around his neck. He knelt down, letting her stand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet. 

“Gracelynn, sweetie, I know you are too young to understand what Daddy is about to say, but I wanted to let you know that I will do everything and anything to protect you and your mother for the rest of my life. I will be there for every game or ballet recital, I will be there for you when you fall off your bike or when you can’t sleep because of the storms. I love you more than anything sweetie, and I will never leave your side,” he said, before he held her hand and slipped the bracelet on her wrist. 

He stood up, wiping the tears away from his face. He grabbed Rey’s hand once again and smiled as they brought their attention back to the pastor . The rest of the ceremony was short; the pastor grabbed both their hands, instructing them to hold them close. He started to drape a thick ribbon around their wrists, twisting it around their conjoined hands and tying it off with a bow. 

“Joining hands symbolizes both lives coming together as one. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may  _ NOW  _ kiss your bride,” the Pastor said with a wink, before Ben leaned in and kissed his wife. 

She was finally his, all of her. She was finally Mrs. Rey Solo. 

\---------------------------

**4 months later **

  
  


Rey walked into the door after a long day at work, completely exhausted and ready to unwind and fall asleep in bed. She called out to her husband, but didn’t get a response. She saw his wallet and keys still on the counter, their daughter’s car seat still by the kitchen table. She placed the bags of Thai food onto the counter and listened carefully for any sign of intruders, it was silent...but then it was broken by a loud piercing scream. She quickly ran upstairs to her daughter’s room, but paused before she opened the door. Inside she could hear Ben, talking to her. 

“Oh, I know. I know, that sounds so intense! Oh goodness, really?” He said between their daughter’s ramblings. 

Rey opened the door to see Ben sitting on the floor, holding various stuffed animals and toys while their daughter grabbed more and handed them to him. 

“I know sweetie, but mommy is working late. Oh, I know! But I don’t know when she’ll be home. Well, we can call her. Do you want to call your mommy?” Ben asked as his daughter started to grab the toys that sat in his lap and threw them out. She turned and sat down in his lap, waiting for him to grab his phone.

Rey quickly ran down the stairs, avoiding the creaky middle step and rushed to get her phone. She waited for the screen to light up, she couldn’t help but giggle, waiting in anticipation. Her phone lit up with Ben’s name, she waited for a moment before she hit accept. 

“Hello?” Rey said with a smile beaming across her face. She was met with Gracelynn’s toothy smile. Gracelynn started to babble on and on. Yelling and finally ending with her saying, “ma ma ma ma,” over and over. 

“Sweetheart, are you home?” Ben asked as he looked closer into the phone. She nodded as she moved the phone to show the bags of take out on the counter. He smiled as he stood up, grabbing their daughter in his arms. “Oh, Gracie, look who’s home!” He said as he jogged down the last few steps of their home. 

“There’s my baby girl!” Rey exclaimed as she extended her hands out to her daughter. Ben placed her on the floor and watched as Gracie ran over to her mom and screamed as she hugged her. 

“How was your day at Grandma Solo’s baby girl? Did you have fun?” She asked as she kissed the tip of her nose. “Was she good?” 

“Ya, she was good as always. We lucked out,” Ben said as he hugged Rey. He moved more into the kitchen, grabbing bowls and utensils for their dinner. They dished out their portions and sat in the living room. 

\--   
With Dinner consumed, and Gracelynn tucked away in bed, Rey changed out of her clothes, got into her sweats and laid in bed. Grabbing the remote, she turned on Netflix and waited for Ben before she pressed play on Stranger Things. Her hand rested atop her small belly; she stroked it softly, admiring how small and perfect it was, just like before. She looked up to see Ben walking out of their closet, his black sweats hung low on his hips. Rey bit her bottom lip as he struck a pose, showing off his fit dad bod. 

“Get over here, show-off,” she said playfully as she patted his side of the bed. He smiled as he ran a hand through his hair and walked over to join his wife. 

Ben placed his hand on her slight bump, he moved down on the bed slightly to place a kiss on it. Their second baby, growing inside of her, and this time… he was there for it all. Every moment of morning sickness, the odd cravings in the early hours of the morning, he was there for it all. Rey’s hand ran through his thick raven locks. She couldn’t help but look at him in awe as he worshiped her, praised her and always reminded her of how beautiful she was.

“Come here, I need you,” Rey said softly. He obliged as he moved back up the bed. Laying against the headboard, he draped his arm around her shoulders. She got the hint and moved in closer to him, her head resting gently against his broad chest. 

Halfway through their show, Ben could hear the soft sound of Rey snoring. He grabbed the remote from her hand and turned off the T.V. He removed his arm from her shoulders, rolling off the bed, he turned off the lights in the room, save for his bedside lamp. Once the lights were off and doors were locked, Ben grabbed the corner of the blankets and pulled them down to join Rey. 

"You're everything I wanted and more. I love you Rey,” he said softly as his hand brushed against her belly once again. This was his life now, and there was nothing in the world he would trade it for. 


End file.
